Fire of Hope
by Pawprinter
Summary: Everyone has been on the run since the Battle of Magix Hospital. Now that all of the secrets of the kids have been uncovered, a new problem has risen. Pasts comes back to haunt, an even bigger secret is questioned and the death toll for the war rises. Sequel to Big Surprise; takes place five months after Big Surprise. Canon and non-canon couples.
1. Prologue: Cave

**Fire of Hope: Prologue**

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

I clutched my now, very swollen, seven month pregnant stomach. My fiancé, Riven, held our adopted 31 month old named Paige. Riven's arm was wrapped protectively around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, bringing me some warmth.

My companions and I sat in a wet, cold, and dark cave. The wind was howling outside, whipping the light rain inside the cave. I shivered as a cold gush of wind chilled me to the bone.

I guess it wasn't the winds fault for me being cold. My coat was wrapped around the young child in my fiancé's arms, and my sweater I had was dapped across the shivering five year olds, Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer.

I heard the rustling of clothing to my right, my head snapping towards the sound. I relaxed my muscles when I realised that the noise came from a girl that I have considered my sister sense I was sixteen years old. Tecna. She loosely grasped my hand in hers as she slept. In her arm closest too her husband, Timmy, she held a small baby boy with shaggy red hair, no older than five months old. Ford.

Across my out stretched legs were four little heads, each of them holding each other closely. Each of them had a slight different shade of hair color. The boy, Spencer, had dark brown hair with thin streaks of violet. Two girls, Shine and Moona, had straight, light brown hair with thin violet streaks throughout their hair, them being exactly identical. The other girl, Star, had wavy dark brown hair. This girl had no violet streaks like her quadruplets. I ran my hands through the young boy's hair, twirling it between my fingers.

I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't sleep knowing that my house had been targeted. I couldn't sleep knowing that my family had been targeted, that everyone I loved wanted to be killed.

I looked over to the only other person awake in the gloomy cave, my best guy friend. Timmy. I smiled at him. He smiled back, reached across Tecna, and lightly touched my arm. I looked at his hand and I felt myself cringe inside. Burn marks and blast scars ran along his hand, not even being six months old.

"Go to bed," Timmy told me softly. I nodded, leaned against Riven, and closed my eyes.

I thought back to five months. Not even six months ago I had been put under a dark spell and had been locked inside my mind. While I was there I was told that I was pregnant by my half-brother… Well not really my half-brother. It wasn't my real half-brother; my mind was playing tricks on me.

During the time I was trapped in my mind a war broke out. Really, the war started when I was knocked out. Darcy had put a spell on me and the rest of the original Winx. It was activated when we were around our loved ones. Layla, being the lucky one she was, didn't have the spell on her. When she was re-born the spell got erased, keeping her safe.

Apparently, Darcy sent a letter to the hospital threatening and warning of an attack going on the hospital and the Winx being dead. We would have been dead if it weren't for Nabu and Layla. All of the healers were allowed to use magic to try to wake us, but nothing worked until Nabu and Layla showed up.

Nabu and Layla woke up Flora, Stella, and Roxy when the attack started. The healers used their limited magic to try and protect the hospital until the Winx got out. Darcy's army attacked the hospital, making the hospital collapse. I was still locked in my mind along with my best friend, Tecna, when the battle outside the hospital went on.

Many of the healers got killed, along with my friends' friends who were healers. One of the healers that were close to the Winx that got killed was my healer for a brief time. She helped me determine who the father of my adopted children, which she got wrong, everyone agreed that the father of the child wasn't Riven. Another one of the healers that got murdered was Bloom's healer after she gave birth.

Timmy was a second close to death. Luckily some healers we picked up, Clark and Dylan, healed Timmy before he could die. Everyone got to The Winx Unleashed Studio Tornado Shelter, only three with major injuries.

That day Tecna gave birth to a baby boy, named Ford. I was also named his god-mother. That was also the day when I told everyone I was pregnant.

Two months went on of us living in the tornado shelter before anyone had the guts- sorry, the plan- to get some equipment from the Studio. It was then that we had to take down the protection, the same moment Witches popped into the shelter.

It was then when we went to my house. It was big and we had enough food for a few months, with duplicating charms of course. We had lived in that house for three months. We all had plans and rules on where to go if we were broken into.

We had to split into four groups, my group being a group of four adults and six children. My group had picked the caves around the Magix Hospital. We knew that they wouldn't think of looking where this whole thing started.

The rules were simple. If we were attacked go to your hiding place, not even the other groups knew where you would be hiding for extra safety. We would wait a week in the hiding place. No going out to look for the others, and no trying to contact the others. After the week we would have to go to the forest behind Tecna and Timmy's cabin to meet up with the others.

We were attacked after the three months of staying at my house. My house destroyed into dust. Each group left for their hiding spot around six or eight days ago. My group was going to leave soon, but each time we were about to leave a kid fell asleep.

I was sure that the others were already at the forest, freaking out because we hadn't turned up… Really, I didn't think it matter too much. We were going to turn up eventually, maybe. Sure, if a different group hadn't turned up when my group had turned up… I would have been freaking out.

After ten minutes of musing in my head me eyes finally started to get heavy. I was still chilled to the bone, but I was safe. My muscles started to relax, and I was a blink away from sleep.

Not even ten minutes had passed before I heard ten, faint gushes of wind. My eyes flew open at the sound.

We had been found.


	2. Chapter 1: Forest of Andrew

**Hey guys! It's Paw! How's everyone doing?**

**Just hold on a few seconds. I didn't put something that I needed to put last chapter... Be right back.**

**Reminder: ****This story is a sequel to "Big Surprise?" If you haven't read "Big Surprise" yet, then most events in the story will be confusing. Some people died and there are new people, so you'll need to read last story. If you just want to read this story, then okay. Just PM me so I can bring you up to speed on what has happened. **

**There we have it. I'm back. **

**Okay then, onto more boring things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Yeah, okay. I think that's all. Oh, maybe one more thing.**

**Dedication: This chapter is for my new, amazing reviewer who is really fun to talk to, Gem of Mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 31: Wake Up, It's Mourning (Big Surprise?)**

_Musa's Point of View…_

"What's wrong…? What happened?" I asked, in total shock. There was blood everywhere, making me want to get sick.

"Timmy got sucked into the earth, and he got attacked. I don't know the severity of the damage, but he's on the blink of death." Riven whispered. "And Sky, well, I own him my life. When we were climbing up the hill explosions went off. People were thrown everywhere, and I went flying. Sky ran right into me, pushing me away from the next explosion, and also pushing himself into the explosion. He landed on the ground inches away from the explosion, and the force of the explosion blew his skin clear off of his body. And Tecna, well we don't know if it's safe to wake her with the same spell we used for the others when she's pregnant." Riven said. I nodded my head.

"What else happ-"

"She's going into labour!"

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

After ten minutes of musing in my head me eyes finally started to get heavy. I was still chilled to the bone, but I was safe. My muscles started to relax, and I was a blink away from sleep.

Not even ten minutes had passed before I heard ten, faint gushes of wind. My eyes flew open at the sound.

We had been found.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forest of Andrew**

_Musa's Point of View…_

_January 24, 2012…_

* * *

I was sure that I heard ten gusts of wind. That meant that ten people transported around us. I didn't know how close they were to us, or what they were here for, but I knew we had to get out as quick and silent as possible.

"Timmy!" I hissed. I reached across Tecna and her son, and tapped Timmy on the shoulder a few times. He looked over to me with question in his eyes. "They found us! We have to leave, right now." I whispered. His eyes widened a bit before he started whispering and shaking Tecna. I turned to Riven and was about to do the same when I heard voices.

"How many entrances over did she say?" A voice hissed. I froze from the voice; it just sang 'witch'.

"The seventh entrance over from the pine tree." A different voice said. They were right outside our entrance now, we were trapped. I turned to Riven and shook his shoulder.

"Riven, we have to move!" I hissed. "We've been found." I added. He stirred the slightest bit. I sighed before turning to the kids in my lap. I lightly shook the shoulder of the boy, Spencer. "Spencer, you have to wake up." I whispered.

"Why, mom?" I mumbled a little bit too loud for my liking.

"We have to be quiet." I whispered. "We've been found, and we're going to get hurt if we don't leave now." I said. His eyes flew open at that and he turned to me.

"I'll wake dad." He hissed, just as quite as I was talking. I nodded my head and he stood up to try and wake Riven. I turned to the three sleeping girls.

"Star, Shine, Moona, we have to wake up now." I whispered. I shook each of their shoulders lightly when I said their names. "We have to be quite, we've been found by the scary people." I whispered. Slowly, Shine's eyes started to open.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We've been found." I whispered. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. "I need you to help Aunt Tecna, Uncle Timmy, and Ford, can you do that?" I asked. Shine nodded her head and stood up from my lap. I smiled encouragingly at her before I looked at Tecna. Her eyes were wide, and she was casting charms franticly. I knew she was trying to protect her child, and protect the entrance to the cave as quickly as she could.

"Mom, what's going on?" A little voice asked. I looked down to the remaining two girls in my lap and frowned.

"We need to get a move on." I whispered. Moona frowned.

"But why?" She whispered, taking on the same volume of voice I was using.

"We need to go see Aunt Flora." I said. Moona's face lightened up a bit.

"What about Uncle Nabu?" Moona asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, they are all going to be there." I said quietly. "Now I want you to transform into your fairy form and stay with me. You know I can't use my powers, so I'll need you to protect me." I said. Moona nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry, mommy. I'll help you and my little brother or sister." Moona whispered. She scampered up from my lap and transformed in a blink of an eye. I turned to the one girl left in my lap, Star.

"Star, you'll have to get up." I said. "We're going to see your aunts and uncles." I said. Star's eyes slowly opened.

"Where?" She asked.

"In a forest, it's not far from here." I said. "It's behind Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy's cabin. That's where Paige and I lived for a while." I added. Star nodded her head and sat up, still dazed. When Star came to her senses she saw everyone rushing around the small cave. Her eyes grew wide.

"We are being attacked by the scary people again, aren't we?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head. Star's eyes grew wide. "Is there something that is needed of me?"

"Yeah, go help Shine. She's just packing up our stuff, taking care of the younger ones, and putting up some protections charms." I whispered. Star nodded her head and ran off to where Shine kneeled. I turned around to see Riven packing up our things quickly, Spencer doing the same thing.

"Here it is! The eighth entrance from the tree!" One of the voices said. I froze in my spot and held my breath. I felt thin arms around my shoulders. Tecna stood there, with a worried expression on her face. I nodded my head slowly. I knew what we had to do.

"Laddies first." A voice I heard earlier said.

"Age before beauty."

I looked over to the children. Shine and Star held power balls in their hands, but stood with worried expressions. Moona held onto my arm with one hand, and in the other held a soft grey power ball.

"Everyone here now!" Tecna ordered. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise from Tecna, but followed her orders. Riven and Timmy ran from the entrance of the cave, the kids ran from where they were standing and Tecna wrapped her arms around all of us. There were screams from outside the cave, orders to get us. There was noise of shocks and sparks coming from the entrance of the cave, Tecna's protection charms. "Portal – Forest of Andrew!" Tecna called out. A portal opened under our feet, making all of us fall through the floor. The last thing I heard was shouts on annoyance.

When I felt the grass under my feet and a soft, winter breeze the world around me came into focus. I quickly looked around. I saw four warn down tents. I spun around and saw two power balls and three swards pointed at my group.

"It's us! It's us!" Tecna announced quickly with her hands up defensively. Riven wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Musa!" Someone cried.

I pulled away from Riven and smiled widely at Roxy. She threw her sward down on the ground, raced forward, and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and still looked around. Young stood, her sward slowly sliding into her hip belt, Layla clutched Flora's arm, and Johnny stood with his sward in his hand.

"Raise the protection charms; they're going to be following." I said quickly, remembering that Tecna had shouted the location of our next hide out. Roxy pulled away from me and turned to where Flora and Layla were standing.

"We put up the charms right after they got here; we just need the others to strengthen them." Layla said. Roxy nodded and looked back to Musa.

"Everyone got out okay? No scratches?" Roxy quizzed. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we're all okay." I answered with a small nod. "Your groups? Everyone got out?"

"Hey, guys." Nabu said. He strolled out of his tent, apple in hand. "Everyone alright?"

"We're alright."

"We were scared to death you know. When we hadn't heard from you…" Nabu continued. He walked up to Layla and wrapped his arms around her. "And you guys didn't show up on time, and the next thing we know, we see green sparks fly up from the mountains a few miles south of here…"

"The god damn rule screwed us up." Riven muttered. I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head in slight agreement.

"Did someone ask them the security questions?" Nabu asked, his eyes hardening at my group.

"Because I totally am wearing a cape and some stupid makeup." Riven smirked. Nabu rolled his eyes.

"And the five month old is Darkness under a mask." Johnny chirped, smiling at Ford.

"Nabu's right though." Tecna said slowly, evaluating everyone's reactions. I nodded my head slowly.

"Fine, true." Riven muttered. He looked at Nabu and smiled. "For around a day we all thought that you died." Riven said with a smirk. Nabu smiled and nodded his head.

"Violet passes." Nabu joked. Riven smirked. Nabu turned to me.

"I met you first when you were stalking the Winx behind the bushes." I said. Nabu laughed slightly, but nodded his head.

"Golden Song passes." Nabu teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Can you ask me something, Uncle Nabu!" Star asked excitedly. Nabu looked down at the young five year old.

"Star, he needs to get back to asking-"

"No, it's alright, Musa." Nabu said. Nabu crouched down so he could see Star. "Tell me something nobody else knows about me."

"You're not worried about the war too much." Star said. She leaned over to Nabu's ear and said in a very loud whisper, "Because you're stupid." Nabu burst out laughing.

"I love your niece, Riven." Nabu said between laughs. Riven glared at Nabu. I looked down at the ground, biting my lip.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright, Spencer, all I have to do is use magic. No needles, no nothing." Clark said. We were in the Tornado Shelter still; it was only a few days after The Magix Hospital Battle. Clark agreed to see who the parents were of Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer. Sure, they already got the test, but Riven denied everything. "It's not going to hurt one bit, I'm only scanning."_

"_I'm not worried about pain." Spencer mumbled. Clark smiled and nodded._

"_Alright. I'm just going to scan your arm then I'll match it with your dad's blood." Clark said. Spencer nodded and held out his arm. The rest of The Winx sat around the small room, talking to each other or hanging out with their families. "It will only take a second." Clark said. She closed her eyes and held her arm out over Spencer's arm. After only a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled._

"_So what did you find out?" Spencer asked existed. _

"_Spencer, can you go play with Paige? I don't think she's getting enough sleep, and you know how she gets…" I said. Spencer nodded._

"_Then she won't play with anyone except me or dad. I'm on it." Spencer mumbled. He looked to Clark before slowly walking away. Clark turned back to Riven and I._

"_Good news and bad news." Clark said. I numbly nodded my head, already braced for the news. "Good news is that Riven's not the father." Clark said slowly. I let the breath of air I didn't know I was holding out._

"_Bad news?" Riven asked._

"_The father is someone named Eric Gold." Clark said. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. "Do you know who that is?" Clark asked._

"_My brother." Riven snapped. He looked to where the kids were playing with disbelieve on his face._

"_So I guess it's good news, then." Clark said. Riven shook his head._

"_No. I hate Eric. He tried to blame the death of my sister on me. Kicked me out of the house and everything." Riven said. Clark looked sympathetic. While they talked more, Riven's words from a year back rang through my head._

'_"No way! That little asshole accused me of killing sweet little Jenna. I never want to see him again! If I find him or anyone close to him I will seriously hurt them!"' I looked up at Riven worried, but Riven didn't seem to act on his words. _

_**XxX**_

_It was around midnight and only Riven, Clark, and I were up. _

"_When did Eric come into the hospital? I'm guessing that he had to have come, because you had to cross reference the blood…" Riven said. _

"_He came in around a year ago. Had been attacked by a griffin or something by the looks of it." Clark said in thought. "I was put on his case because I needed to get used to blood. Trust me, there was a lot of blood." Clark said with a slight shiver._

"_You said griffin?" Riven asked. Clark nodded._

"_Said his dog attacked him at home. He said he lived around Magix, and it was the closest place to go." Clark said. She smiled. "But no healer really believed that the scrapes were from his dog. Personally I thought that he was at his home planet, the one who hosts the water powers, and he went looking for them. But you know the story about the griffin, I'm sure of it, Riven." Clark said. Riven shrugged. "Some of us thought that he went looking for the water powers, but he was attacked by the griffin protecting them." I looked up at Riven's face in worry. _

_I knew that Clark was talking about the Hollow Mountains, the place where Riven's little sister died. A few months ago Riven told me that Jenna, his sister, and him were picking berries around the mountains when the griffin attacked his sister. The griffin killed her, obviously. After that, Riven's brother, Eric, blamed Riven for her death and kicked him out. I knew Riven never wanted to talk about it, so I didn't bring it up._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"She's my adopted daughter, Nabu. Mine and Musa's daughter." Riven said. Nabu smiled sheepishly.

"I love her either way." Nabu said.

* * *

**Okay. So answers for the questions asked in last story. This story isn't going to be trying to figue out 'who is the father' like last one. This story is going to be more on war, life, and Musa's pregnancy. So, I'll clear things up.**

**The Father: **The father of Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer is Eric Gold. Eric Gold is Riven's older brother.

**Musa: **Musa is pregnant with Riven's child. She's seven months pregnant started above.

**The Battle: **The Battle of Magix Hospital takes place on August 3, 2011 (five months earlier than when this story starts).

**Dates?:** Yeah. I've added dates now. This story will take place in 2012. I've made a list of birthdays, so I'll post them here (just for date referances):

**Name:** Brithday - _(Age as of this chapter)_

**Eric:** September 19, 1986 - _25 years, 4 months_

**Icy: **February 25, 1988 - _23 years, 11 months_

**Darcy: **March 17, 1988 - _23 years, 10 months_

**Stormy:** April, 27, 1988 - _23 years, 9 months_

**Dylan:** July 23, 1988 - _23 years, 6 months_

**Timmy:** February 15, 1989 - _22 years, 11 months_

**Sky: **March 20, 1989 -_ 22 years, 10 months_

**Stella:** August 18, 1989 - _22 years, 5 months_

**Helia:** September 2, 1989 - _22 years, 4 months_

**Brandon:** September 23, 1989 - _22 years, 4 months_

**Riven:** October 15, 1989 - _22 years, 3 months_

**Nabu:** January 24, 1989 - _22 years_

**Flora: **March 1, 1990 - _21 years, 10 months_

**Musa:** May 30, 1990 - _21 years, 8 months_

**Layla:** June 15, 1990 - _21 years, 7 months_

**Tecna:** December 16, 1990 - _21 years, 1 month_

**Young: **August 11, 1991 - _20 years, 5 months_

**Clark:** June 28, 1992 - _19 years, 7 months_

**Roxy:** June 9, 1993 - _18 years, 7 months_

**Johnny:** November 4, 1993 - _18 years, 2 months_

**Shine:** September 5, 2006 - _5 years, 4 months_

**Spencer:** September 5, 2006 - _5 years, 4 months_

**Moona:** September 5, 2006 - _5 years, 4 months_

**Star: **September 5, 2006 - _5 years, 4 months_

**Paige:** June 27, 2009 - _2 years, 7 months_

**Sonny:** July 15, 2009 - _2 years, 6 months_

**Luna:** July 16, 2009 - _2 years, 6 months_

**Loxy:** March 28, 2011 - _10 months_

**Annette:** March 28, 2011 - _10 months_

**Joy:** March 28, 2011 - _10 months_

**James:** May 7, 2011 - _8 months_

**Legend:** May 9, 2011 - _8 months_

**Ford:** August 3, 2011 - _5 months_

**I hope I didn't confuse you any futher. I just find it easier when I have dates to base things off of. If it is more confusing, just ignore the list and any dates seen. **

**Sorry that I based it around the time here. I just, I don't know.**

**Okay! Here is the thing, I have a story out called "Remember Me" and it's Harry Potter (Hermione/Fred). It's for "The Twin Exchange Monthly Cahllenge". I need votes to win, so will you all be even more wonderful and go to "Twin Exchange" profile and vote for me? Thanks a ton!**

**Remember to review and vote!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**~xXx~**


	3. Chapter 2: Things Have Changed

**Hey, my readers! How's it going? **

**First: Sorry. I haven't been replying to your reviews. I love each of them and I read all of them and think of them, but I'm getting ready to go back to school. So, I'll start replying again for this chapter! If you reviewed last chapter, I'll also reply to that one. Yeah. Sorry.**

**Update: So, I've posted an Updating Schedule on my profile. It lists the days that I'm planing to post on up until almost November. So if you want to see my next update, just look there. There is a high chance that I might not be able to get the chapter out to you on those exact days, but it will always be around them. I will always update the update days if I'm not updating on them... Get it (because that last bit was slightly confusing for me to type :S)**

**Dedication: I guess I'll dedicate to my dude (friend), WhiskersTheCat. She's reviewed all last story and has bombed me with questions... So yeah.**

**Thanks for being the great people who you are to stick by me as I take my time to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Can you ask me something, Uncle Nabu!?" Star asked excitedly. Nabu looked down at the young five year old.

"Star, he needs to get back to asking-"

"No, it's alright, Musa." Nabu said. Nabu crouched down so he could see Star. "Tell me something nobody else knows about me."

"You're not worried about the war too much." Star said. She leaned over to Nabu's ear and said in a very loud whisper, "Because you're stupid." Nabu burst out laughing.

"I love your niece, Riven." Nabu said between laughs. Riven glared at Nabu. I looked down at the ground, biting my lip.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright, Spencer, all I have to do is use magic. No needles, no nothing." Clark said. We were in the Tornado Shelter still; it was only a few days after The Magix Hospital Battle. Clark agreed to see who the parents were of Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer. Sure, they already got the test, but Riven denied everything. "It's not going to hurt one bit, I'm only scanning."_

_"I'm not worried about pain." Spencer mumbled. Clark smiled and nodded._

_"Alright. I'm just going to scan your arm then I'll match it with your dad's blood." Clark said. Spencer nodded and held out his arm. The rest of The Winx sat around the small room, talking to each other or hanging out with their families. "It will only take a second." Clark said. She closed her eyes and held her arm out over Spencer's arm. After only a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled._

_"So what did you find out?" Spencer asked existed. _

_"Spencer, can you go play with Paige? I don't think she's getting enough sleep, and you know how she gets…" I said. Spencer nodded._

_"Then she won't play with anyone except me or dad. I'm on it." Spencer mumbled. He looked to Clark before slowly walking away. Clark turned back to Riven and I._

_"Good news and bad news." Clark said. I numbly nodded my head, already braced for the news. "Good news is that Riven's not the father." Clark said slowly. I let the breath of air I didn't know I was holding out._

_"Bad news?" Riven asked._

_"The father is someone named Eric Gold." Clark said. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. "Do you know who that is?" Clark asked._

_"My brother." Riven snapped. He looked to where the kids were playing with disbelieve on his face._

_"So I guess it's good news, then." Clark said. Riven shook his head._

_"No. I hate Eric. He tried to blame the death of my sister on me. Kicked me out of the house and everything." Riven said. Clark looked sympathetic. While they talked more, Riven's words from a year back rang through my head._

_'"No way! That little asshole accused me of killing sweet little Jenna. I never want to see him again! If I find him or anyone close to him I will seriously hurt them!"' I looked up at Riven worried, but Riven didn't seem to act on his words. _

**_XxX_**

_It was around midnight and only Riven, Clark, and I were up. _

_"When did Eric come into the hospital? I'm guessing that he had to have come, because you had to cross reference the blood…" Riven said. _

_"He came in around a year ago. Had been attacked by a griffin or something by the looks of it." Clark said in thought. "I was put on his case because I needed to get used to blood. Trust me, there was a lot of blood." Clark said with a slight shiver._

_"You said griffin?" Riven asked. Clark nodded._

_"Said his dog attacked him at home. He said he lived around Magix, and it was the closest place to go." Clark said. She smiled. "But no healer really believed that the scrapes were from his dog. Personally I thought that he was at his home planet, the one who hosts the water powers, and he went looking for them. But you know the story about the griffin, I'm sure of it, Riven." Clark said. Riven shrugged. "Some of us thought that he went looking for the water powers, but he was attacked by the griffin protecting them." I looked up at Riven's face in worry. _

_I knew that Clark was talking about the Hollow Mountains, the place where Riven's little sister died. A few months ago Riven told me that Jenna, his sister, and him were picking berries around the mountains when the griffin attacked his sister. The griffin killed her, obviously. After that, Riven's brother, Eric, blamed Riven for her death and kicked him out. I knew Riven never wanted to talk about it, so I didn't bring it up._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"She's my adopted daughter, Nabu. Mine and Musa's daughter." Riven said. Nabu smiled sheepishly.

"I love her either way." Nabu said.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Things Have Changed**

_January 24, 2012…_

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

Our tent was good size… For a family of two. But when you have a group of ten people, it's an absolute horrid experience. We were all crammed in and somehow we all made it so that we were suffocating to death. Tecna, Timmy, and Ford were all in a corner of their tent, reasonably comfortable. Riven was out on watch, so that left me with the five kids. The five kids were curled up together, providing heat. The tent was a little better than the cave that we were in only an hour ago, but it was still winter.

"Mommy, can you tell us a bed time story?" Moona asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the young girl snuggled between her brother and sisters.

"Sure, baby." I whispered.

I stretched out my legs and all of the kids pulled out of their embrace so they could lie around my legs. Shine was curled in so her arms were wrapped around Moona, Moona buried her cold face into my legs, and on the other side Star did the same thing as Moona, and Spencer did the same thing as Shine. Paige sat in my lap, curling as close to me as possible to get as much warmth as she could.

"Tell us about Aunt Bloom." Shine said. I smiled sadly.

"That's not really a story, now is it?" I questioned. Shine shrugged. "But I will tell you the story of Alfea…"

"Please, Mommy!?" Star pleaded. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. "So…"

* * *

_Sky's Point of View…_

* * *

"Do I have to drink that?" I mumbled. I cracked my eye open to look at Clark. She laughed.

"Yes! You're doing such good progress; this might be the last month!" Clark exclaimed happily. I sat up and looked at the brown, chunky liquid that Clark was holding in a make-shift bowl.

"Why do I have to?" I mumbled. Clark looked at me with a look I couldn't put my finger on.

"You know why." Clark snapped. I shook my head. "Do you want me to get Roxy to feed you again?"

"Okay, okay!" I mumbled. I snatched the bowl from Clark's hands. "I'll do it, no need to get Roxy." Clark laughed.

"Drink it all. It will be gone in three sips." Clark said. I frowned, but downed the gross liquid anyway. It tasted horrid. Just one of the many perks you get from having one side of your body pretty much blow off.

It wasn't that hard. I mean, it wasn't hard growing back the skin. With a few spells from the healers I was back to my body shape. I only had blast scars left that showed that I was in an explosion. On the inside, well that was the hard part. I had lost all of my muscles and ligaments. Over the five months and twenty-one days since the battle they had been slowly growing back.

"Happy?" I asked. Clark smiled.

"Very." She replied. Clark turned around and picked up a small infant. I smiled and she handed him to me. I looked down at the sleeping boy. He had his mother's eyes, beautiful blue eyes. He also had a head full of blonde hair, with little streaks of the flame red hair that used to be hers. In other words, he was Legend. "He's very beautiful." Clark pointed out. I looked up from my son and smiled at her.

Yes, we've all changed. We've all grown up. Bloom would always hold a special place in my heart, but maybe, just maybe I've found my new Bloom. I would never replace Bloom, not in my wildest dreams, but I might have found someone that could make me as happy as Bloom did.

Like I said, we've all changed. Riven's gone soft. He's always with his adopted son or daughters or with Musa. He is going to become a biological father in two months or so. But there is also some old Riven in there. He always takes extra shifts, he has that same stupid smirk, he bickers with Tecna, but it's all in-game.

Musa's changed a lot. She's pregnant with her and Riven's daughter and she already has five children. She dropped the tomboy act and was just being herself. It was nice knowing that a family could do that.

Flora changed. She wasn't that free-spirited girl that I used to know from High School. Flora was more down to earth (pardon the pun), more serious. Helia… Well, he hadn't changed too much.

Layla was really crazy with change. She changed because she had a family now, and because she died. She really appreciated life now, and was more caring if that was possible.

Nabu was different. He grew as a person, he didn't change too much. He was funnier, he loved more, and he was… Different.

Roxy… Well she's hard to explain. She left her studies at Alfea to come help us. I mean, she was part of the Winx, but she was still young. Yeah, she had lost her powers, but she still learned about battle at Alfea. Roxy was different from the Winx, she had no powers, and she was only eighteen.

Stella was scary. She shut out the world ever sense she watched Fog die. She hadn't said a word and when we saw her, she was just staring blankly into space. Stella scared me. She would scream in her sleep. Everyone thought she was going crazy. She was going crazy.

Brandon wasn't too different. He grew up a bit, we all did. He was taking care of his two daughters because Stella wasn't much help.

Tecna wasn't that changed. Okay, maybe she changed a lot, but it was for the better. She became more outgoing, and she trusted her heart more than logic sometimes. It was the same thing with Timmy.

Clark ran her hands through my hair and smiled at me when I looked up. I smiled back and quickly pressed my lips against hers.

"Legend may be beautiful, but so will our child." I mumbled. Clark pulled away and smiled widely when I mentioned our child. I lifted my hand and placed it on Clark's growing stomach with a smirk.

Like I said, we've all changed.

* * *

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

Riven had come in from patrol and now Timmy was out. It was nice knowing that there were at least two people out at all times watching out for us. I lied close to him, with Paige snuggled between us. The quadruples were curled up together between our bodies, using our legs for pillows.

It was freezing cold out still. Whenever I would breathe out, a cloud of fog formed. I was extremely cold and uncomfortable, but it was better than being dead. I sat up and wrapped the blanket tighter around the four children on my lap. Some of the other groups had got blankets when we escaped. So now we had one blanket for each family.

"Do you think that Eric went looking for Jenna?" Riven asked, suddenly. I looked behind me and sure enough Riven was wide awake, I had thought he was sleeping. I thought back to many months ago, when Clark said that Eric had come into the hospital with cuts all over him. Riven and I both knew that those marks were from the griffin that protected the water powers on his home planet. That place was also where Jenna, Riven's little sister, died.

"I'm not too sure, Riven. I don't know him." I said. "Do _you_ think that Eric went looking for Jenna?"

"Not really." Riven admitted. "Jenna liked me, I liked Jenna. There was no Eric in the picture. He never liked Jenna. Don't really know why, but…" Riven faded off. "I was thinking; it was around two months before I proposed to you when he showed up at the hospital. Two months later, Darcy is shown with her sisters, but is pretending to be good. I'm thinking that Eric is after the water powers."

"Why would you think that?" I asked, confusion clearly showing on my face.

"Think about it, Muse." Riven said. "Eric had kids with Darcy. They left each other. Eric shows up at the hospital because his dog attacked him, but we all know that he was there because the griffin around the Hollow Mountains attacked him. Two months later Darcy shows the world that she's evil still." Riven said.

"I still don't see the connection." I said.

"Okay, here is the connection." Riven said. "Eric and Darcy are still working together. Darcy didn't go and try to get the water powers because she was still known as good. She sent Eric because his little sister died there, so if someone caught him it would be easily explained, and because he knows the area. Darcy is trying to get the water powers." Riven said. I shook my head.

"Riven, just because Eric had kids with Darcy doesn't mean that he's evil." I said. Riven sighed.

"I'm sure of it, Musa." Riven said. "I bet he was the reason she became alive again."

"What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"I bet Eric hunted down her body and did some stupid dark magic on her." Riven mumbled. I sighed and lightly touched his arm.

"We all have our theories." I whispered. It was true. We all had our ideas on how Darcy came back alive to start the war.

"I think I know why Darcy sent the letter in to the hospital." Riven said.

I nodded my head, lied down, and closed my eyes. Darcy or someone working for Darcy sent in a letter saying that the Winx were going to be brought into the hospital and if anyone tried to save us, a war would break out. It was signed by her and delivered to the hospital.

Darcy had put a spell on all of the Winx the night she died. The spell activated when it was necessary. It worked by us being around our loves and then sent it into terrible pain, locking us inside our minds.

"Why?" I asked, my eyelids already getting heavy.

"We all know that Darcy put the spell on you and activated it." Riven said. I nodded my head. "With all that's been said tonight, I think Eric was the one to send in the letter."

"Riven!" I hissed.

"Just think about it for a second! Nobody knows he's evil. He could have done it without anyone noticing." Riven said.

"We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" I mumbled, nearing sleep. "I heard that Nabu is going to call a meeting then."

"Okay, sure." Riven said. I snuggled into the side of him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, bringing me a wave of warmth I needed so much. "Goodnight, Musa."

"Goodnight." I whispered. Riven leaned down and kissed my lightly.

"Goodnight, Harmony." Riven whispered. I felt my lips curve into a smile. Because I didn't have any baby names, everyone started calling her 'Baby Harmony'. "I love you both." Riven whispered.

"As we love you." I mumbled. I pulled myself closer to Riven and sighed. Once I closed my eyes again, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, we are moving slowly into the story. Kind of. **

**Yes, this chapter talks about why, in the summary, does it have S/OC... It's because Bloom is dead and Sky is in love with Clark. Wow. I know. You may think it was sudden, but really Bloom died on May 9, 2011 and this takes place on January 24, 2012... It's been almost a year since Bloom died.**

**The reason I added in Clark/Sky was to show many things. The top reason being; I think once you love someone, they always hold a piece of your heart. That once you love someone, you always love them in some way. You can love another, and it could also be true love, but there will always be a piece that belongs to the person you once loved.**

**Easy Terms: Sky did love Bloom, and it was true love. Once she died, he felt alone. BUT, people helped him through it and his heart was healed along with his body. He developed a strong relationship with Clark after five months of living with her. He loves Clark, no questions about that. Clark holds Sky's heart, but a piece of it will always hold Bloom.**

**Yeah... Wow.**

**Remember this story is MAINLY Musa and Riven, but it would get pretty boring if it just showed Musa and Riven all the time. There will also be the rest of the Winx. Each of them have their own plots and it all leads up to the last story I have planed for Musa and Riven. **

**Each interaction is part of a bigger picture, and from now on there will be clues for everything in each chapter. It may not be big clues, and most of the time I'll be dropping fake clues... But it's all part of the fun, right!?**

**This is why I said all above:**

I got a review for _"Big Surprise?"_ saying that the story was more about Nabu and Stella than Musa and Riven. No. There are all cannon pairings (other than Roxy/OC and Sky/OC for obvious reasons). I like to think of Nabu as the Harry to a Hermione, you know what I'm saying? Okay, maybe I confused you more. But I like to think of Nabu as the big brother to everyone, even thought he might be younger than most.

The way Nabu is in my story is... Well... Okay, because Nabu came in as a creeper and someone not very trust worthy, he tries really hard to prove himself. He did that for a few years, but in the end he just ended up being himself. Because he tried so hard, he earned the respect of the Winx and ended up becoming really close to Stella and Flora... And Bloom.

So, Stella also had the strong bond with Nabu. That's why, in the battle from last story, Stella went after Nabu. They are all close, for many reasons. No, it wasn't romantic. It was brother and sister love, friendship love, family love. I strongly love Stella/Brandon and Layla/Nabu. I was trying to show the dedication the Winx have for each other and the Winx's family.

**Yeah... So I hope I explained it well. Thanks!**

**Now, for the fun part! If you do review then please put a question in your review. It would show that I'm not just waisting time writing A/N and that you read them. So, yeah. Any question about this story or series would be wonderful! I would answer each question on my blog, with a PM, and posting it in my A/N for the next chapter (YES!)**

**Remember, the next update date is in two weeks... But, really, I might post it sooner just because I felt like it. So keep your eyes peeled!**

**Review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Brilliant Idea

**Hey, everyone! I'm here with another chapter, right on time... Ish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.**

**Note: This will be the last update for a while, I'm going to be looking at my other Winx story better. Look at my profile to see the new updates planned. Sorry! And I hope you understand.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Yep :D**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" I mumbled, nearing sleep. "I heard that Nabu is going to call a meeting then."

"Okay, sure." Riven said. I snuggled into the side of him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, bringing me a wave of warmth I needed so much. "Goodnight, Musa."

"Goodnight." I whispered. Riven leaned down and kissed my lightly.

"Goodnight, Harmony." Riven whispered. I felt my lips curve into a smile. Because I wouldn't let any baby names I was thinking of slip to anyone, not even Riven, everyone started calling her 'Baby Harmony'. "I love you both." Riven whispered.

"As we love you." I mumbled. I pulled myself closer to Riven and sighed. Once I closed my eyes again, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brilliant Idea**

_January 25, 2012…_

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

We all slowly walked out of Nabu's tent. It was strange, he was like our leader. Sure, Sky used to be the leader, but Nabu had a type of leading air. We had just had come from one of our meetings. Nothing much had been discussed, other than where we'd be going next.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Next topic…" Timmy called. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and looked at his phone._

_"Alright." Nabu said. "Where are we going next? I was thinking that we could go to one of our home planets."_

_"No, that idea would be too hard and confusing." Tecna cut in. "If we are to move to a different planet, we'd need to fly there in a hovercraft or with wings, and we don't exactly have access to a hovercraft and I don't think using our wings would be any better than running around the planet a few times."_

_"What about a portal? That's how most people travel." Sky suggested. Everyone looked back to Tecna. She was shaking her head slowly._

_"From rumors I heard, it's not safe to travel through portals if you're pregnant." Tecna said. "And also there are the rumors about it not being safe for anyone if you travel by portal outside your current galaxy." Tecna added quickly._

_"Tec also missed the rumor about all portals are hardwired to some extent to open not at the desired location, but to some place where terrible death awaits you." Timmy said. _

_"Okay then…" Nabu mumbled. "Stella, what about your ring?" Nabu asked. Everyone looked over to where Stella was sitting. Her lips were moving the slightest bit, her hands clasped over her ears, a look of fear written on her face, and her eyes staring blankly at the floor._

_"Nabu, it broke when we were going from The House to our hiding spot." Brandon said, eyeing Stella carefully. "You know that, we told you. The only way we got here was because of Young."_

_"Wait, how did it break?" I asked. _

_"We had to get out of the house quickly, and everyone knows that Stella is in no condition to transport ourselves somewhere, so I tried to use it to escape. It worked, but when we got there it shattered into a billion pieces." Brandon explained. I nodded._

_"What about straight transportation?" Nabu asked. "We've all been using it to get in and out."_

_"No, Nabu." Riven said. "That can't be used to transport from planet to planet." Riven said. Nabu sighed._

_"I guess all of the options are no go." Nabu mumbled. Roxy shook her head._

_"A hovercraft." Roxy said. "You mentioned a hovercraft."_

_"Yeah, I did, but who in their right mind would have a hovercraft?" Nabu asked._

_"Nabu, you idiot!" Roxy said with a cheeky smile. "Red Fountain! We could go to Alfea to get Mrs. Faragonda's advice on all of this and we could pick up a hovercraft from Red Fountain while we're over there."_

_"Alright." Nabu said. "Any other brilliant ideas or are we just going to take Roxy's?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I walked into the tent I was staying in and knelt in front the seven backpacks that belonged to my family. I unzipped the grey backpack that belonged to me and pushed some fruit from breakfast into. I looked over to my right and saw a form packing away something into their backpack.

"Moona, what are you doing?" I questioned.

I turned to my adopted daughter with a playful smirk on my face. Moona froze in her movements and turned to me slowly with a scared expression on her face. I scooted a few inches closer to her with a smile on my face. I reached for the bag, but Moona snatched it away and started running around the tent giggling wildly.

"No, mommy!" Moona cried. I smiled at her antics. "I'm not packing anything." I smiled at her. She was still running around the tent, her magenta and brown hair blowing behind her. When she made her loop around the tent, I caught her. I pulled her to my chest and she squealed in delight. I smiled at the sound of her happiness before pulled the backpack out of her loose grip. I looked inside of it and I smiled even bigger.

"Candy, Moona?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly.

"Spence, mommy found out we were packing candy!" Moona called out. There were a bunch of groans from outside. Moona turned to me and frowned. "Can we keep the candy?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled. I sighed and looked at the bag. They were still kids on the run in a middle of a war with the targets of the war… They were forced to grow up… "Yeah sure." I said. Moona's face lit up. I smiled. "Just don't tell daddy, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Moona said. She smiled and reached for her backpack. She pulled it to her chest. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome." I said. Moona smiled and hugged me tightly. I pulled her closer to me and I buried my face in the top of her head. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Mommy, why are we running?" Moona asked softly. "Shine says that I'm too incent to know or somethin'." Moona said.

"She says that you are too innocent, Moon." I said. "But there is a big fight going on."

"Like the one outside the hospital?" Moona questioned. I nodded.

"Right. There are people who want to hurt dad, your sisters and Spence, and all of your aunts and uncles and your friends." I explained.

"Why?" She asked. I smiled down at her.

"You'll understand when you're older." I whispered. Moona stuck out her lip.

"But I want to know _now_." Moona muttered. I brush some of her hair back and shook my head. Moona sighed. "Can you at least tell me where we're going next? Are we going back home?" Moona asked. I sighed.

"No, we're going to Alfea. It's where I used to go to school." I said. Moona nodded.

"I know." Moona said proudly. "I've already been there. Daddy took me, Star, Shine, and Moona to visit Mirta, Lucy, and Mrs. Faragonda."

"Oh." I said, shocked. I didn't know Riven took them there. "When?"

"When you and Paige were away." Moona answered simply. I nodded. "Do you need help packing, mommy?" Moona asked. I nodded again. Moona smiled sweetly before kneeling and started stuffing her and her brother's and sisters' things into the backpacks.

* * *

_Layla's Point of View…_

* * *

I was sitting on the sleeping bag that was mine, Nabu's and Jamie's. I twirled a ring on a Morphix Platform. It was a beautiful ring, a little dragon carved onto the ring moved around in circles. It felt as if heat was radiating off of the ring, the fire dragon keeping it warm.

I had lost all other gifts from Bloom. All of the other little gifts Bloom gave me to give to the others were lost. I left most at the hospital, some were lost at the Tornado Shelter, some at Musa's destroyed house. The only thing I had left was the ring to give to Sky or Legend.

There was never a right time to give it to their family. Sky had gotten Young to fasten a ring for his now fiancé, Doctor Jolee Clark. Sky looked like he was always in pain, we were never alone, and I knew Sky wouldn't appreciate me talking to him about his dead wife's wedding ring in front of everyone.

As for the letters, they were safe, still tucked in the backpack I was carrying around. I hadn't given the letters to anyone. The timing was never right. It would feel like I'm breaking some kind of rule if I were to hand over a letter to people from Bloom.

Bloom. She was dead. I was still getting over that, I couldn't believe it. We had been friends for years and then she was gone. I knew I shouldn't have taken her life. It was given to her, not me. Princess Destiny broke around a hundred laws set by her mother and father by just giving it to Bloom. Then Bloom broke a billion more laws by giving the life to me.

I felt guilty. I left the burden of taking care of my child on her. I had taken her only chance to come back to life. Maybe if she wouldn't have been so selfless, the war would have never happened. I didn't know Darcy's intentions, none of us did, but maybe it would have been stopped if Bloom was still around.

We were barley the Winx without her. Of course, Fog replaced the image of her for the short time we knew her, but when she died everything of Bloom died. The Winx had no leader anymore. Of course Stella probably would have taken over duties of the leader, but because of her current condition she wasn't doing much of anything.

The Battle of Magix Hospital scarred us all. Stella was nothing like her school-self. She was barley there. It was sad to think, but she had gone crazy. We all knew she wasn't sleeping. We all knew she wasn't talking, or eating. She had certain problems which included her closing her eyes and covering her ears, laughing when it was unnecessary, and staring into the distance the rest of the time. The battle had a big impact on all of our lives.

We all had dreams about the battle. We all had vivid memories about the battle, about all of the blood, the screams, the dead bodies…

**FLASHBACK**

_We were all sitting in the corner by the hospital. We were out in the battlefield now, ready to fight. I was scared, we all were._

_"Shield." Star shouted._

_Her, Shine, Moona, and Spencer raised an arm and shot out a shield. I let out a little shrike as I felt the feeling of coldness. I knew this feeling, I had felt it before. I felt it many times before, the most recent being in the in-between world. The world had radiated this cold feeling._

_A cloaked figure flew down on us. From a distance I could tell this one was different from the last one. This cloaked figure gave off a dark and cold feeling, and I couldn't see a witch in there. I immediately knew what this thing was. It was a Cold Spirit._

_'_So that was what was in the in-between world…'_ I thought._

_"Paige, help us." Spencer pleaded. Paige turned around in Timmy's lap so she was facing his chest, hiding her face. Shine then dropped her shield; the coldness settling into my bones and making me feel useless. "So much for the help, Paige." Spencer mumbled._

_Shine muttered something under her breath and a stream of golden light shot out of her hand. The golden stream of light hit the Cold Spirit square in the chest. The happy, golden color, and the happiness that the sun came with burned a hole in the Cold Spirit, the Cold Spirit turning into black vapor and the cloak falling to the ground in a pile._

_I breathed out a sigh of relief. I had no idea what those things could really do, but I knew it was bad news._

_"What was that!?" Roxy yelled. The blood drained from her face as she held onto her four month old daughter._

_"A Cold Spirit." Timmy said. He flipped a small phone open and started typing on it quickly._

_"What's a Cold Spirit?" Johnny asked._

_"A Cold Spirit is a dark spirit, sent from The Darkness. They are best known as being the watchers of The Death Realm. The Cold Spirits can roam freely or they could be controlled by one person or a group of people. If the Cold Spirits roam freely they are 'owned' or 'controlled' by the Queen of Death. Only the Queen of Death can give Cold Spirits away. There are many powers the Cold Spirits obtain. Each is unique; just like fairies and witches and pixies. They all have the same power, but some are better at one thing then another. The powers that all Cold Spirits have are death, coldness, soul sucking, flight, and transportation in and out of realms. The appearance of a Cold Spirit is black mist pressed together into the form of a body. Sometimes- and in most cases- the owner prefers to put them in cloaks. For more information visit Cold Spirits - Owners, Cold Spirits - Powers, and Spirits of Death." Timmy finished. I heard Stella sigh loudly. I knew all of the color was drained from my face. _

'Did Timmy say the Queen of Death?' _I asked myself in my head. If he did, I knew that something was up… I knew something was going on between the in-between world and this war._

_"That's stupid." Stella mumbled. She looked around the little circle. "You okay, Layla?" She asked. I swallowed back some of my fear, trying to make my voice work._

_"Who owns them?" I asked in a faint voice._

_"It says Queen of Death mostly controls them." Timmy replied. I nodded and sighed._

_"We need to look her up, and also the Darkness Realm." I whispered._

_"Yeah, but not right now." Flora said. Stella nodded her head._

_"What are we going to do?" Brandon asked. Everyone turned to Riven._

_"We need weapons. And a plan. Maybe a ride out of here?" Riven said. Roxy nodded._

_"A plan. A ride. Weapons. And a place to hide." Dr. Fog said._

_"First things first; a place to hide and a meeting place." Helia said. Riven sighed._

_"We could go to my old apartment, or my new house." Riven said._

_"Or my cabin." Timmy added._

_"And we can go to mine and Flo's house." Helia added._

_"Or there's the shops around town." Roxy added._

_"Okay." Riven said. He put his head in his hands. "I think we should head to the cabin." Riven said. Timmy nodded._

_"Alright." He said. "Meeting place?" Dr. Clark asked. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, making sure all of the pieces were off of her face._

_"The tornado shelter at the Winx Unleashed building." Riven said. He turned to the doctors. "You know where it is?" He asked. They all nodded._

_"Plan?" Sky asked. Riven shrugged and smirk slightly._

_"Like old times; charge into the place, let instincts take over, and run to the front gates. Try to stay together and protect the kids." Riven said. We nodded. "Now I'm going to name each person's special job…"_

_In the end Sky had to take the lead with Dr. Young and Dr. Clark. Stella had to disincarnate as many Cold Spirits as she could with Sunny, Luna, Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, and Paige. Brandon, Timmy, Johnny, and Dr. Fog were to do the perimeter of our group. Flora and I were to take care of the kids, carry Musa and Tecna, and help with the battle when we could. And then Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Roxy were to take up the back and help with anything._

_"If anyone of us gets hurt, or… dies in battle just keep going on. And if we get separated then just go right to Winx Unleashed Tornado Shelter." Riven said. I think Riven talking was useless. The Winx were all looking around the small circle of friends we was with. The Winx that had been around sense I was seventeen; and I couldn't imagine life without them. And then there were the Specialists; the stupidly brave idiots that always go charging into battle with us, even if it was a one out of one-hundred percent chance of winning it. And then the kids; the sweet kids that never even got a life. And there were the Healers; the three wonderfully brave girls that were crazy enough to help us. I needed all of these people, somehow they all became my family; my stepping stones. Even the Healers._

_"Everyone ready?" Riven said. I nodded my head, my emotion draining out of me and filling me with my instincts took over me. "Okay, good luck." Riven said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sighed and looked to the grassy ground again. I knew that everything in the past year was connected.

Just thinking back to all the events that had happened…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Your turn Musa!" Flora said._

_"Ok… well I'm getting married to Riven!" Musa said. She was trying to hide her excitement, but all her emotion was showing through her smile. Everyone quickly congratulated Musa on her engagement. _

_"Hey I have more news!" Stella said._

_"What is it?" I asked. The Winx asked the same thing in their own choice of words._

_"The Trix are still alive and behind you!" Stella whispered._

_I leaned over the table and saw Icy with two, one year old girls. The one, one year old had lots of straight whitey grey hair with grey eyes and a light grey jumper. The other one had blond hair and green eyes. _

_Stormy had a one year old girl. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes with a red jumper on. _

_Darcy had four, four year olds; one boy and three girls, and also a one year old girl. One of the four year old girls had long dark brown hair with little purple highlights and light blue eyes. One of the other four year old girls looked like the other, but had green eyes. The last girl looked like the others, but had golden brown eyes. The four year old boy had dark brown and purple highlighted hair with dark purple eyes. The one year old girl had dark brown hair with light brown hair in the front and brown eyes._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The Trix had shown up at The Fairy Pizza Place with their children for starters. It was a little strange to say the least…

**FLASHBACK**

_There was a big boom outside. We all turned and saw came walking towards us._

_"My sisters might be nice, but I'm not!" Darcy yelled. She then shot a bunch of purple circles at Roxy and I._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That same day, Darcy attacks us. It was strange that, technically speaking, she came out of the good or evil closet that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sitting on the bench beside Bloom, teaching our students about flight. We couldn't do any spells or transform because we were pregnant, but we could still teach. There was a big boom and I told all of our students to transform._

_"Who is that?" Someone asked Musa's class._

_"Get lost Darcy!" Musa yelled. _

_"You don't know who I am! You are such a loser!" Darcy yelled at a reply from the student's question._

_"Musa…..-!" Riven yelled, running towards Musa and her class. Riven was followed by Star, Shine, and Moona. They were in there transformation. Spencer was running behind Riven carrying Paige. All of them were looking very worried._

_"Darcy? What are you doing here?!" Riven asked in shock seeing her. He pulled out his sward out and stepped in front of the kids also trying to protect them._

_"Mom?" Spencer asked in horror also seeing her._

_"Hello kids… Riven!" Darcy yelled in a snotty voice. She then picked up her hands and shot a power stream right at them. The Winx Unleashed kids jumped in front of Riven, Paige, Spencer, Star, Shine, and Moona and put up a shield. After a few seconds Star, Shine, and Moona joined into the shield._

_"I hate kids, I hate fairies, I hate good people…. And I especially hate goodie good fairies!" Darcy yelled._

_"I hate witches ! Especially when you are one!" Shine snapped back. She stomped her foot and gave her a death glare._

_Shine then started to get a deep glow around herself. A light orange sun was clipped to the right of her top and there was an orange belt with a purse hanging of the left of her belt._

_"Wow I did it… I got my Charmix! Get ready to fight!" Shine said with a smile on her face, and a fist made in front of her face…_

_"Why would I fight you?! You are a stupid little smart as-!" Darcy started to say but got interrupted._

_"Shut up!" Spencer yelled at Darcy._

_"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Riven yelled._

_"Your daughter?! She is my daughter you ass! I raised her since I was in senior year at Cloud Tower! I had her because-…" Darcy yelled._

_"Sunlight attack!" Star yelled. A deep orange power stream went across the room and hit Darcy before she could finish her sentence._

_"Wow I can't believe you got yourself knocked up in your last year! Who is the father?" Riven yelled. Moona then got a strong power ball and threw it at Darcy._

_"Riven the father of my children is-" Darcy started to say but fell of the side of the building because of Moona's power ball. She fell into the deep "Death Pool". It's called the death pool because when you go in there you will die instantly._

_"Yes! We got her!" Everyone shouted and clapped._

_I gasped at Moona. She had just killed somebody and she was only four years old. She had killed her mother at age four._

_"Darcy fell into the Death Pool….." Ember said staring at the hole in the wall that Darcy made._

_"Ok girls! Thank you for coming to first day of classes! But since that witch, Darcy, showed up, we will have to close early! We will maybe open in a few months. Please call your parents and leave!" Bloom said shoeing everyone to the back of the studio towards the phone. After a while everyone was gone._

**_XxX_**

_"NO nobody is going!" I screamed._

_"Why not?" Stella asked with her coat on._

_"There is something wrong!" I whispered in horror. _

_"What! What's wrong!" Nabu asked, running up to me._

_"Just look…" I said looking Nabu in the eye. _

_"I see! Hurry call her mother, father, and-" Nabu yelled. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Darcy had killed me, Clio, Lio, and Bloom that day with a death ball she sent at us.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why? We're already dead! What else can he do?" Bloom started to ask, also angrily. She picked up Lio and went to the same dark corner. "We have powers Layla!" She whispered to me._

_"Yeah, well, remember, Bloom, we're dead! We don't have powers here, only the Royal family that associates with death has powers! The Death Queen, Princesses, and the Prince decide to send us to heaven or hell! They can torture us! They can do the worst things to us!" I whispered angrily._

_"So have you ever met this, Prince of Death?" Bloom asked._

_"Yeah I have, just this morning. His hair is dark as night, with fire on the tips of it, his eyes are as hard as stone, no emotion, no life…His name is Devon…He decides your fate and your destiny in life. His powers are so strong in the afterlife and the in-between life…This is the in-between life!" I said sadly and worried._

_"How old is he?" Bloom asked, now worried too._

_"He is 21 years old…But he can freeze his age, just like the other royal death family. He is undefeatable…I think he's near!" I replied, holding baby Clio, tightly in my arms._

_"Knock, Knock, Knock…I know your there…Layla…Bloom…Clio…and Lio!" Someone said in a sly, male tone._

_"Oh shit, that's him!" I said, as I dug her nails into Bloom's arm._

**_XxX_**

_Let's just stay calm!" Bloom said_

_"Yeah, maybe he wants to welcome you?" I said, unsure whilst putting down Clio._

_"Let me in!" The voice said again. It was Devon._

_"Don't say anything." I whispered under my breath._

_"I know you're in there!" Devon yelled and kicked at the door._

_"Hold your breath!" I whispered really quietly._

_"Fine, if that's how you want to be..." Devon yelled. He then said a bunch of mumbled words, together and then reappeared in the room._

_"That's him…" I said, once again in a really quite voice._

_"Hello ladies! I hear that Clio, here still has powers…" Devon said, walking closer to us. _

_"What?" Boom yelled and stood up. I just sat, holding my knees against my chest. _

_"Yeah…Well, too bad that she won't be able to use them in hell!" Devon said, raised his hand, made a black power ball and threw it at Clio. Bloom gasped and jumped in front of the power ball. She got hit with it._

_"Bloom!" I yelled. I jumped up, and then ran to her._

_"I- I'm not hurt?" She asked, surprised as she looked up to see a girl with really black, wavy hair down to her waist. Like Devon, she had flames on the tips of her hair. Her eyes were black and hard but soft. She was wearing a black, one shoulder, ripped, black t-shirt with hot a pink t-shirt underneath, and ripped black jeans. She had leather high heeled boots on that went up to her knees. Her hand pulled Devon's arm down, so he would shoot the floor and not at Bloom._

_"You are a brave fairy Bloom Domino, so I give you your life back." The girl said as she held out a ball of light in her hands._

_"Destiny, you aren't allowed to do that! Only mom is allowed to do that!" Devon snapped._

_"Well, Bloom is a brave girl, so I decided to give her, her life back; she doesn't deserve to die just yet!" Destiny yelled back. _

_"Whatever… Just… Whatever!" Devon spat and walked out of the room. Destiny rolled her eyes._

_"Here is your life back, Bloom Domino, you may go back to your normal life anytime." Destiny said kindly, with a smile._

_"Thanks…" Bloom said slowly and unsurely as she took her life in her hands. Destiny then smiled. She threw her hands in the air, made small blue flames, rubbed them all over her body, put her hands together, spoke in some different language, and then disappeared._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was when Bloom gave me her life. It was also the time I had to leave my baby girl and hope for the best for her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"It was Darcy, she's back. She's alive again." Nabu hissed as we ran. "That's who put the rest of the Winx and Roxy under the spell. Darcy is back."_

_"No way." I whispered. I jumped up and narrowly missed a chunk of hospital brick as we ran through the halls, trying to get out of the hospital before is collapsed. _

_"Yeah. Clark ran spells and test and everything. It's true." Nabu said. I jumped and missed another brick from the hospital._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nabu had found out with Clark and a few other people that Darcy was back and alive. I had a suspicion that Darcy had come back alive the same way as I had.

**FLASHBACK**

_"A Cold Spirit." Timmy said. He flipped a small phone open and started typing on it quickly._

_"What's a Cold Spirit?" Johnny asked._

_"A Cold Spirit is a dark spirit, sent from The Darkness. They are best known as being the watchers of The Death Realm. The Cold Spirits can roam freely or they could be controlled by one person or a group of people. If the Cold Spirits roam freely they are 'owned' or 'controlled' by the Queen of Death. Only the Queen of Death can give Cold Spirits away. There are many powers the Cold Spirits obtain. Each is unique; just like fairies and witches and pixies. They all have the same power, but some are better at one thing then another. The powers that all Cold Spirits have are death, coldness, soul sucking, flight, and transportation in and out of realms. The appearance of a Cold Spirit is black mist pressed together into the form of a body. Sometimes- and in most cases- the owner prefers to put them in cloaks. For more information visit Cold Spirits - Owners, Cold Spirits - Powers, and Spirits of Death." Timmy finished. I heard Stella sigh loudly. I knew all of the color was drained from my face. _

'Did Timmy say the Queen of Death?' _I asked myself in my head. If he did, I knew that something was up… I knew something was going on between the in-between world and this war._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I knew something was up. Everything was connected and I knew it. I just didn't know when to tell everybody. I didn't know when the right time would be.

All I knew what something was connected with my history and the war.

* * *

**Longer than others, so there you go. I hope that holds you all for a little while longer! Yeah...**

**Please review and tell me what you thought... Does anyone have ideas for the plot? If you do then don't forget to include them in your review.**

**Subscribe to the story if you want to be able to read the next chapter as soon as it's published! :)**

**~Paw**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Children

**Hey! I have the net chapter to you all. I hope you like it. It's not much... At all. It doesn't have any info, just a little filler that I wrote. I didn't have it in my chapter plan but I felt like you needed to see a little more of what happened in the five months that we skipped over. So there is a Flashback that has that. **

**I have another chapter written (half written) so... Yeah.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Winx Club! Only Fire of Hope, Big Surprise, and the OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I knew something was up. Everything was connected and I knew it. I just didn't know when to tell everybody. I didn't know when the right time would be.

All I knew what something was connected with my history and the war.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Children**

_January 25, 2012…_

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

"Is this light angle good?" Star asked. She lifted her hand slightly, a sprinkle of stardust flowing out of her arm and covering the burnt ground, where the fire was for the time they were there. "Mrs. F taught me this spell." Star continued with a smile. "She said that it covers and hids things… She said it was glitter." She said.

"Star, she said it was Glamour, not glitter!" Shine said with a giggle.

"What's the difference?" Star asked with a pout.

"Glitter is for crafts for normal kids, and Glamour is a type of spell that desgises things." Shine said. I smiled sadly at Shine. It made me want to curl up and cry, hearing Shine call kids other than her and the other Winx Kids 'normal'. Sometimes I wondered if it would have been better for Shine, Moona, Star, Spencer, and Paige if they stayed with Darcy.

"I thought Glamour is what Sonny wears on her face." Star mumbled. Shine smiled.

"That's play make-up from her home planet." Shine said. "Right, mommy?"

I was jerked out of my thoughts so I could look at the children I was watching. I was the groups babysitter while they went off on adventures… Or when they were having a very no youngster ear meeting… Or when they were off looking for something or scouting the area- Like now.

"Yeah, that's right." I said. "Glamour is a great spell to know so you can change anything you want." I said. "It's a hard spell, I haven't mastered it yet." I said.

"Wow!" A voice called from inside the tent. "If Musa doesn't know how to do something, you guys must be brilliant fairies!" Dylan walked out of her tent.

"I agree." Clark said. "Shine, you know that your mom is one of the most powerful fairys I know." She added. I smiled.

Clark, Dylan, and I were the ones who stayed back with the kids. We were the ones who were pregnant so we weren't much help anywhere else. We were all trained with weapons and the kids could do basic spells for protection.

Clark was pregnant with Sky's child. She was three months pregnant and now engaged to Sky. It surprised me that Sky moved on from Bloom. I know if I lost Riven, I wouldn't be able to move on for a long time.

Dylan was five months pregnant. Obviosly, it's none of our child, but her husbands child. Dylan was a mess, well, the most out of us three. Dylan didn't know if her husband was dead or alive, she didn't know where he was. That would break me if it was me and Riven.

"Really!?" Star asked.

"Star, we already know mommy is the most powerful fairy out there!" Moona said.

"But is a Glamour spell really hard to do?" Star asked. I nodded.

"It is. And it's probably one of the most risky spell." I said.

"Why?" Star questioned.

"If you don't have a strong Glamour then people can see right through it. And if you don't do it well enough, then it will be obvios that you did that spell." I explained.

"Aunt Mirta must be really good at that spell then!" Moona said. I raised an eyebrow.

"When did you meet Mirta?" I asked.

"When we were at Alfea. They taught us lots of spells." Star said. "Daddy took us there." I nodded my head.

"Moona says we're goin' back there." Paige said. "Is dat true?" She asked.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving away from the people who want to kill us." Dylan said. All of ther kids' mouths dropped open.

You see, they try to help keep the kids calm and away from the idea of war, but she doesn't do the best job.

We all tried to keep the kids calm and try to hide them from the truth. I thought it did more harm than good at times, but I would rather have Star still innocent. I don't want any of my babies looking over their shoulders, waiting for something to blow up.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Trés bien, les jeunes." Clark said in her first language. "They're very well taught." She stated. _

_We were hiding at my house. We had finished eating the last bread loaf and the kids were learning how to use duplicating. Clark loved teaching the younger ones, and they adored Clark._

"_You're a very good teacher, Mrs. Clark." Shine said with a sheepish smile. _

"_Merci, Shine." Clark said with a fond smile. She turned to me. "They catch onto basics really well. Very responcible." Clark said._

"_Even Spencer?" I asked with a smile. Spencer grinned at me._

"_Yes, even Spencer." Clark said. _

"_Where did Paige and Moona run off to?" I asked, noticing the two missing faces._

"_They're reading a book I made." Shine said with a smile._

"_They're with Dylan and Layla, Musa." Clark said upon seeing my face. "Just by the fireplace, don't worry." _

"_Are they on the opposite side of the window?" I asked, panic rising up in me. _

"_Mommy, remember that we protected the window?" Star asked. "No Cold Person can get in here now." I knew that she ment Cold Spirits._

"_Yeah, I know." I muttered. I took a deep breath._

"_Paige is getting the difference between defence spells, changing spells, and attack spells." Clark continued slowly. "She knows that there are different categories and that some spells go into the categories and that some spells are in different categories." She said._

"_That's good." I said._

"_She still needs to work on calling on the spells when needed. Most of the time Paige's spells are uncontrolled and happen at random. She can control when to use them, but not what spell to use." Clark said. "I think if it came down to it I think she'd be able to call on certain spells."_

"_She did when we were in a car crash, remember, mommy." Star said._

"_Yeah, I remember." I said. "She did a capture spell on our car and helped pull us up." I told Clark._

"_I'll clean up here." Clark said. "Roxy, can you help?" Clark asked. Roxy gave Annette to Johnny and stood up from the kitchen table. _

"_Sure." Roxy said. _

"_You three were really good today." Clark said to Spencer, Shine, and Star. "I'm very proud of you, all of you. You can go with your mom to see Paige or your dad." Clark said. _

_Spencer, Shine, and Star all smiled before walking over to me. We exited the kitchen and entered the living room. Everybody were sitting all over the kitchen or living room. Every other room in the house was off bounce. _

_Things were okay… For now._

_**XxX**_

"_Go!" _

_Over the explossions I could only hear screams of panic. I had been sleeping by the fireplace with my group; Tecna, Timmy, Ford, Riven, Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, and Paige. I had been woken up by Tecna pulling me out of my sleep and my instincts to protect my children kicking in woke me up fully. _

_An explosion outside the patio blew in the glass and a wave of cold hit me. I felt empty, hollow, cold. I knew right away that Cold Spirits were around._

"_Charmix!" Shine called. Her pajamas melted away and in place was her orange transformation._

"_Winx!" Star and Moona said in union. They each grasped each other's hands as their pajamas faded to their yellow and grey outfits respectively. _

"_Sun Beam!" Shine said. A beam of light came from her hands, but before it could hit anything she spread her fingers; the light going across the room. Her beam now put a barrier between the Cold Spirits and us. _

_Everywhere around us people were running to their groups, but nobody had transparted away. _

_There was a loud explosion from the driveway that shook the house, some celing falling down in chunks. Paige lunged forward, out of Spencer's grip, and narrowly missed a falling chunck. I had no idea how she knew that a block was going to fall there… Her luck I guess. _

_Another explosion rang out and Shine wasn't so lucky. A chunk of plaster fell from the celing, hitting her on the head and sending her to the ground. Her shield fell and I was hit with another wave of cold._

"_Go!" Riven yelled. "Now, group one!" Riven screamed. Roxy, Johnny, Annette, Layla, Nabu, James, and Dylan quickly disappeared with a loud gust of wind._

"_Night Beam!" Moona shouted. A beam of grey light shot out of her hands, but, much like her sister, spread her fingers before it could hit anything. A grey shield-like barrier came where Shine's barrier was moments before._

"_Group two!" Riven ordered. Clark, Legend, Sky, Flora, Helia, Joy, and Loxy transported away, leaving light magic in thir place; much like the first group. "Three, go!" Riven said. Brandon snatched Stella's Septor away and waved it. Group Three; Stella, Brandon, Sonny, Luna, and Young were all gone with a gust of wind, leaving behind their trace of magic._

"_They left magic traces behind!" Star shouted. "Star Dust!" She cried. Her Glamour covered up the magic traces. I quickly grabbed Paige from the floor and took Riven's hand in mine. He held Shine in one arm with Timmy holding Riven's shoulder. With all of us connected in a circle Tecna opened a portal and we disappeared from my house. _

_The last thing that happened was a big explosion. I knew that if we weren't inbetween the house and the cave, we would have all been dead._

_**XxX**_

_We were at the cave that I had began to call home for a had put up protection charms and I was sure nothing would happen tonight. Tecna and I were taking the first shift up, and we all had problems putting the kids to sleep._

"_Mommy." Star said simpily. I looked away from the entrance and down to the kids. They were all curled up on two sweaters put down on the cave floor. _

"_Yes, baby?" I hand was held tightly by Moona._

"_Shine keeps saying I'm too young, but I want to know why we can't go home tonight. Why can't I go back to my room?" She asked. I smiled sadly at her and stroked her hair._

"_You are too young." I said. "But we're in danger and we have to keep hidden. We need to keep Ford safe, all of your cousins and friends safe." I whispered. _

"_My little brother or sister too." Star said. I nodded and smiled._

"_Yea." I agreed. "Now go to sleep." I whispered. Star's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall._

"_I'm scared." Star whispered. My hand ghosted along her hair._

"_What about?" I asked. _

"_The scary people coming to get us." Star said. I nodded my head in understanding._

"_We're safe here though, Star." I said. "Aunt Tec put up charms to protect us. It will be okay." I said._

"_I put up charms too, Star." Moona assured her sister. "They were put on the entrance…" She said._

"_I don't like it here." Star whispered. "I want Shine. Is she okay?" Star asked. My eyes flicked over to where Shine was laying on the floor. Her face was pale and she was sweating. I wished that Dylan or Young was here to help her… I almost wished that Clark was here too. _

_Almost._

"_She's going to be just fine, baby." I whispered. _

"_It reminds me about Parker." Star chocked. I was confused. What about Parker?_

"_Shine will be okay, Star." Spencer said. "Go to bed, mom needs rest too." He added quickly. Star looked over to Shine before slowly nodding. _

"_Okay." Star whispered. "Goodnight, mommy." Star said. "Love you." _

"_I love you too, baby." I cooed. _

"_I love you too, Harmony." Star said. She patted my stomach before laying back down, snuggled between Moona and Spencer. "Stay safe." She said. I smiled at her and rubbed her arm. _

"_Have a good sleep." I whispered. I kissed the three on the head before turning to Tecna._

"_I just put a warming charm up." Tecna said. _

"_How did you?" I asked. What kind of spells you use depends on what your power is. My power is music, so all spells I use have to connect with sound and music. Tecna's power is technology, so she has to use spells that has to do with technology. _

"_Over heating computer." Tecna said with a smile. "Not the best heating charm, but it'll be better than before." She said. I nodded._

"_Thank you." I said. I looked down at my kids and smiled sadly. Why did children have to go through this? Why does any children have to go through this. Be on the run, running away from a person wanting to kill you._

"_These kids are tough." Tecna said. "Shine… I thought she would have been killed from that rock, but… Her power just radiats from her. Star, Spencer, and Moona… They're brave too. Did you see how Star and Moona just look up to Shine. They know she has a stronger power than them, but they take up her role in a battle anyway." _

"_Ford's brave too." I said. "A little baby in a war." I just laughed._

"_Harmony is going to be a little baby in war." Tecna said. I raised my eyebrow._

"_Maybe the war will be over. Maybe we'll be living in piece again when she's born." __I said with a smile._

"_Maybe." Tecna said. "I hope." She whispered._

"_I hope." I echoed with a smile._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Don't worry too much." Clark said.

"Thank you!" I said. "Do you guys want to start packing up the inside of the tents?" I asked. The kids nodded with a smile before going inside our tent.

"Hey, guys!" Young called. Dylan, Clark, and I turned around and saw the group come walking towards the tents.

* * *

**There you have it. A little more about the kids and about their lives during the five months.**

**NEWS! I'm so happy to say that I've planned for many stories after this one. The names will be released at the end of each story, but I already know what's happining in each. I have around 8 stories planned. I think some of them aren't going to happen but that's all cool.**

**I have a story posted "Happy Christmas Love". It's for the "Twin Exchange" monthly challenge. It'll be great if you'd vote for me.**

**Thanks. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can... Next chapter will be posted in December though. No posts in Novemeber!**

**Remember to check out my story that goes with "Big Surprise" and "Fire of Hope" called "Love You Too". It's a story about Shine, Star, Spencer, and Moona and it explains the part in the chapter where they're talking about Parker.**

**Remember to review and vote!**

**~Paw**


	6. Chapter 5: The Last Earth Fairy

**Hello! I know it's late, but I have been perfecting this chapter for_ever. _It's the longest chapter that I have written so far, so I really hope that you all like it.**

**There are a lot of references to my un-posted story _Against All Odds _(guilty, I have been writing something else too! That makes it a soaring 7 stories going on at the same time! Yikes!). It's a story that follows Alexis Young (Dr. Young) and Roxy. I know you will have a lot of questions about it, but I have a question for you. Do you want me to post that story (just the first six chapters) as soon as I get it done or do you want me to wait?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

*****Alright, before you read this chapter I would like to explain something**. This story follows plots from all of the versions of Winx. I never really said before and I'm sorry about that.

I use Layla instead of Aisha, but they are the same person. I also made her have Plasma and Morphix as powers, not Fluids and Water like other versions say. This is just to accommodate my "Water powers are rare!" thing.

I use: Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, then Believix (sub categories: Lovix, Sophix). I don't use: Charmix, Enchantix, Believix (sub categories: Lovix, Sophix), Harmonix, Sirenix. If you are confused about transformations, look them up on Winx Wiki. They have good descriptions about each.

Nabu is never dead. Ever.

I have never watched season 5. I have watched most of season 4 (not the episodes about Earth Fairies). I don't use the transformations Harmonix or Sirenix because I started to write this series waaaayyyyy before season 5 came out or before Nick picked up Winx. I mostly don't follow Nick plots because of this, but I will be trying to fit stuff in here are there for some of the Nick watchers. So this follows season 1, 2, 3, and 4, but not 5. Anything after season 4 is void for this story. I do have small references to season 5 throughout the story.

***** Words above the first "-o0o-" symbol is what is happening as she is writing. Words below the second "-o0o-" symbol is, again, what is happening as she is writing. In between the two "-o0o-" symbols is Roxy recalling events. I hope this makes sense! Thanks.**

**Okay, just a little warning. This chapter has a lot of unannounced of tense switches (it goes from present to past and back to present in one paragraph). This is because Roxy is writing in her diary and retelling a story. The present lines are her adding two sense in from the time as when she's writing and the past tense is her telling what happened before she started writting (the past).**

**Also, the next two chapters take place around the exact same time. One is from Roxy's point of view and the next one is from Brandon's point of view. Basically, they follow events that are happening around the same time through their eyes (Roxy's chapter is through the whole morning, Brandon has a lot of flashbacks). The next one with Brandon is already written and should be posted soon.**

**Enjoy! I really hope you like it! I worked my butt off on it!**

**So….Um, Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Don't worry too much." Clark said.

"Thank you!" I said. "Do you guys want to start packing up the inside of the tents?" I asked. The kids nodded with a smile before going inside our tent.

"Hey, guys!" Young called. Dylan, Clark, and I turned around and saw the group come walking towards the tents.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Last Earth Fairy**

_January 25, 2012…_

_Roxy Black's Diary…_

* * *

Err… Hi.

My name is Roxanne Black-used-to-be-Roxanne Terra. Everyone calls me Roxy, though. Only a few people know my name isn't Roxy… Those people being my father, mother, husband, and some of the Terrestrial Fairies. I guess everyone assumes my first name isn't just Roxy and is probably Roxanne. I mean… I just… Never mind about the 'a few people know my name isn't Roxy' thing. I guess everyone knows what my name is…

Never mind.

I… Is it stupid to feel stupid when I'm writing like I'm talking? I always feel stupid when I'm writing in my diary.

Yes, diary. Not journal. Journal sounds kind of school-ish. I'd rather not have school writing every day.

Back on Earth, my class had been challenged by my English teacher to keep a diary/journal all throughout my sixth year of school. The habit of writing in my diary everyday stuck with me throughout my life, so here I am. I'm sitting in the middle of a forest, everyone sobbing around me because… Well, I'll explain more about all of this later to you…

Err…

_Whoever_ you are.

I guess I should start from the beginning… Well, the beginning as in from when we left in the morning to look for a clearing earlier today. I'll sum it up and cut out some stuff to be quick. I'm not the fastest writer and I'm writing with feather as a pen and crushed berries as ink.

I lost all of my pens.

Don't laugh.

It's not as amusing as it sounds.

Seriously.

I wouldn't laugh if I were you.

I have wolves that are willing to do anything for me, ready at my hand.

RIGHT!

UGH!

I tend to do that a lot. I get carried away with my thoughts. If I think of one thing, I could go on forever about it.

I think I might use up this whole diary if I don't stop writing down everything I think.

Okay… Beginning then…

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

I woke up around seven in the morning, the tent freezing cold. Flora blames universal warming for the temperature being out of whack all of a sudden.

I blame my luck.

My daughter was on the opposite end of the tent, nestled by her wolf with a fur and down feather blanket drapped over her and part of her wolf. We always had the blanket tightly around her when it was the start of the night, but both her and her wolf's heat warmed her up so she almost didn't need the blanket by the morning. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and shivered once the crisp winter hit me like a bunch of claws on a bear.

I shivered and pulled my wool sweater's hood tighter around my ears. My breath came out in front of my face in clouds of fog.

I silently climbed out of the tent, leaving my baby girl in our home for the time being all alone. I knew she would be safe with her wolf.

Gathered around the small fire was my group; Riven, Brandon, Sunny, Luna, Flora, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Nabu, Layla, James, Helia, Musa, Johnny, and… Alex- Umm… I mean _Young_.

Flora was cooking some sort of breakfast over the fire like she did every morning.

"Good morning, love." Johnny said softly. Everyone turned their heads and smiled at me. Layla was half asleep on Nabu's shoulder and snuggled in Nabu's arm was James.

"Morning." I muttered sleepily.

"Daddy, can we get mommy up?" A little voice asked. I slowed down my walking and glanced at where the voice came from. I gingerly sat down beside Johnny on the foldable chairs that we had gotten from Tecna's and Timmy's cabin only thirteen miles away from camp. I leaned into Johnny's side and closed my eyes for a second.

I was so tired.

"Daddy, please?" I opened my eyes and looked over to Brandon. Sonny and Luna, his two year old daughters, sat beside him on either of his sides. I smiled at the little family.

Sonny had extremely curly, shoulder blade length, blonde hair. It had a yellow undertone to it, much like her mother's. Sonny had the deep brown eyes of Brandon, exactly copies of his eyes. I guess Sonny got her curly hair from Brandon's side of the family, because I knew that Stella's side had no curly hair. Stella only had wavy hair at the most from her family.

Luna had wavy, shoulder blade length, brown hair. There were many natural highlights of lighter browns and even some blondes, like her father's. Luna's eyes were very light blue; just like Stella's mother.

"Mommy needs her rest, Lune-Bug." Brandon whispered softly in reply to his daughter's questions.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Mommy isn't feeling great today." Brandon answered. Sonny pulled on his arm.

"She's never feeling well anymore, daddy. Why?" Brandon looked up for help, but nobody except for me was looking at him.

"Your mommy is hurt." I answered quickly. I smiled on the outside, but cringed on the inside. Stella was a touchy subject for everyone.

"I don't see any cuts on her." Luna replied.

"No, darling." I said slowly. Before I could say anymore, Luna cut in.

"Is she hurt like Auntie Bloom was?" Luna asked, confusion written all over her face.

"No." Brandon said quickly. I could see him pale from the thought. "Do you know when you have a stuffed nose and a fever?"

"Ya." They both answered.

"That's how mommy is, but a little different." Brandon continued. "Her head is hurt and her brain is a little jumbled."

"Brain?" Sonny asked.

"Jumbled?" Luna followed. Brandon sighed.

"Her head, sweetheart." Brandon told Sonny.

"How?" Luna asked, completely forgetting her previous question. Brandon looked over to me for help again.

_"She hit her head hard. She watched people she loved get hurt." _

…

No, I didn't say that. I wanted to, but I didn't. I was a mother. I knew that saying anything like that would only hurt them.

"She got hurt in that… Err… _Thing_ we were in a few months ago." I answered instead.

"Oh."

"You won't get hurt, right, daddy?" Sonny asked. She climbed onto his lap and I could pretty much see her worry and innocence dancing in her eyes. Her emotions always showed clearly in her eyes; I knew that much.

Suddenly, I found myself feeling like I was watching a private moment between their family and I adverted my eyes.

How awkward was that? I didn't want to intrude any more than I already had in their lives.

"How'd you sleep?" Johnny asked.

I heard Luna ask a question that went along the lines of, "You won't be sick like mommy?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Yes, Stella was a touchy subject.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brandon sit Sonny on his right knee and Luna on his other knee. He gently brushed their hair away from their faces and kissed their foreheads.

"No, I won't." Brandon said.

"Promise?" Brandon hesitated and I took the opportunity to answer Johnny. My eyes flickered back to Johnny's eyes.

"Cold, but it was better than before." I answered honestly.

I looked back to Brandon and his girls. Brandon had a debate going on inside of him, surly. His eyes were pained, but he said, "Yes, I promise." The two girls smiled and kissed Brandon's cheeks. They climbed off of his lap and turned around. They took each other's hands and skipped over to Layla, Nabu, and James.

"You? How did you sleep?" I asked. Before he could answer, Brandon looked over to me.

"Thanks, Roxy." Brandon said. I nodded my head.

"No problem." I answered. I sighed and looked behind him, towards my tent. "I'm happy that Anya isn't old enough to fully understand everything going on around her."

"Paige understands everything." Riven said from beside me. He frowned and wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulder. "Same with the other four."

"Well, those four are old enough to understand." Johnny answered. Riven's eyes darkened and a deeper frown appeared on his hardened face.

"Are you saying that they are old enough to be going through this?"

_What!?_

"What? No." Johnny said quickly. "I was just saying th-"

"They are only children, Johnny." Riven sneered. "I know you are only a child yourself, but these are-"

"Riven," Musa said slowly. "I think Johnny said that they are old enough to understand."

"Exactly!" Riven snapped.

"If you look at it out of context, then it sounds bad." Johnny stuttered quickly. "But what I meant by that is that they are old enough not to go through this thing almost oblivious like Anya might. I mean that they won't go through all of this with scattered memories like Sonny and Luna. I mean that they are going to remember this like it was yesterday."

"Well… Oh." Riven muttered. He turned back around and started talking to Musa. Musa sent a '_sorry'_ look at us. Brandon turned back to me.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime." I said. He stood up and ruffled my hair as he walked by me. I turned back to Johnny and smirked. "And how did you sleep?" He laughed lightly.

"Decently." Johnny answered. "And Anya?"

"She's still asleep by Alpha." I said. I reached over and took a bit of the breakfast salad on his plate. The salad was composed of lettuce, some toasted (… when I say toasted, I mean burnt) bread, strawberries, some blueberries, and all the sugar that we could get. It was a special breakfast; we would be leaving for Alfea today. Alfea meant food. Johnny handed me his cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and I took a gulp of it. "Do we have a plan to find a clearing?"

"We're going to head to the north, then if nothing we are going to the east, and then come back to camp. If we don't find anything then we take a break and regroup." Johnny filled me in. I nodded my head.

"We better find something." Flora said. "We just have enough food for three of us for next meal. We need to get to Alfea, we won't live long if we don't."

"Great way to be optimistic." Young muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, weren't you the _only_ optimistic one before?" I asked. Flora smiled softly and turned her attention back to the food over the fire.

"You make it sound like we're all destined to be doomed." Johnny joked.

"We are destined to be doomed!" Young called out with a daring smirk. She threw herself backwards, her arms held towards the clouds, and a fake horrified expression. Her chair tipped backwards slowly and hit the ground with a hard thud. "Man down!" She cried. Dry sobs came from her seat, where you could only see her feet sticking up in the air. She's always had a thing for acting and dramatics; and I remind myself about that every few minutes. "I'm DOOMED."

"You're such a child!" I teased. The pink haired fairy let out a loud laugh and her act faltered. Everyone shook their heads and turned back to what they were doing before, clearly not amused.

"Go on without me!" Johnny and I laughed lightly and shook our heads.

"Poor Ally, are you trying to be noble?" Johnny asked. Ale- _Young _shot up from the cold ground her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Don't call me Ally." She told Johnny with a playful smirk.

"Ally."

"Johnny!" Young screeched and a smile stretched across her face. She reached behind her, took a handful of snow, and launched it at Johnny. Johnny dropped from his chair into the ground just as the snow hit where his head was a split second before.

I laughed at my husband on the ground before I felt the cold wet on my face. I turned to face where the snow came from.

It was Young, of course.

I picked up a handful of snow and was poised to throw it, and so were Young and Johnny.

"Why, I'm going to-"

"Hey!" Sky snapped. "Cut it out!" We all froze and turned to look at the rest of the group.

Musa… Annoyed.

Riven… Peeved.

Tecna… Irked.

Timmy… Exasperated.

Nabu… Displeased.

Layla… Maddened.

Helia… Slightly annoyed.

Flora… Irritated.

Brandon… Amused.

Sky… Infuriated.

You see I have a great vocabulary... And a two-year-old child that I know that knows a lot of words.

I may have known a lot of words, but there was nothing to describe my feelings.

… Great.

"You all need to _be_ _quiet!_ Do we all really want to be… Be… Umm…" Sky stuttered for the right word to finish his sentence.

"Doomed?" Young offered. I couldn't help but let out the bubble of laughter I was holding in. Sky shot me a glare and I hid behind my hand.

"Yes, Young." Sky hissed. "We don't want to be _doomed_. So, please, shut up!"

We all dropped the snow we held in our hands, and Johnny climbed up to the seat beside me and Young climbed onto her chair.

"Good." Sky muttered. He gave one last glare before turning back to his conversation. I laughed quietly with Johnny for a few minutes, still clearly seeing no problem with having a snowball fight.

Sure, we were in the middle of the war.

Sure, we were the targets in the war.

Sure, we were acting like children.

But, in my defence, we had sound barriers up. Nobody would hear us. We had heavy Glamour and tons of shields up…

Not even The Black Circle could break through them, and that's saying something.

I shook my head and looked up at …_Young_. She was still laughing silently too. Her green eyes danced in amusement, her shoulder shook with silent laughter, and a smile was clear on her face.

I turned back to mine and Johnny's food and continued to eat with my mind still on having a snowball fight.

Childish, I know.

After we all finished eating, Nabu stood up.

"Everyone we need up?" Nabu asked.

"Yep."

"Great, let's get going." We all stood up and threw our food and plates into the bin beside the main tent. "To the south!"

"Err… Nabu?"

"Yeah?"

"We're supposed to be heading to the north."

"… Right! To the north!"

…

"I got one! I found one!"

All of the group halted in their walking and turned to where Sky was shouting. He was quite far out, and I could barely see him through the high dense forest. The trees were packed around him in a huge amount; I could only see his blonde hair.

"Awesome." Nabu called. He trudged as quickly as he could through the snow towards where Sky stood. All of the rest of the group followed behind him to the clearing. Nabu stepped into the clearing and nodded his head. "It's perfect."

"Great." Sky said happily. He grinned cockily at us and we all rolled our eyes and smiled in amusement. We could only hope that he was joking and not actually proud of himself for finding a _clearing_.

"Good job, Sky." Nabu praised. He walked back to the group, which had somehow gone into a half circle automatically. Nabu smiled at Sky before turning to us. "We just need to clear out those smaller trees, the snow, leaves, and twigs before we can use it." Nabu said. We all groaned. "Now, now. Sky here will do all the work."

"What?" Sky yelped. It was obvious that he hadn't been expecting _that_. His smile slipped off of his face and he frowned deeply.

"Poor, Sky." Brandon mocked. I couldn't help but smile at the look on Sky's face. Once he was out of the shock he was forced into, he glared at Nabu.

"No." Sky shook his head. "Just… No." He said again. Sky took a peek at the clearing and his smile deepened. "Do you know how much time it will take to clear everything?" Sky turned to Nabu with stormy eyes. "No."

"Yes." Nabu argued, a smile spreading across his face. "You found it, you clear it."

"Now, _that_ seems fair." Sky said sarcastically.

"Just do it, dude." Brandon urged.

"Well how in the world am I going to get all of this snow out of here?" Sky asked. He looked around the small circle with his eyebrows raised, looking for an answer. When nobody had one, he smirked like he won. "No, I'm not doing it."

"You have to, Sky. Everyone has jobs to do." Nabu said. Sky raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Like what?"

"We have to get the twins ready." Helia said, gesturing to Flora and himself.

"I need to help Dylan around." Young said. She looked board as she spun the tip of her sword in the snow.

"I need to get Ford ready." Timmy answered.

"And I'm helping the four get ready." Tecna continued, referring to Sine, Star, Moona, and Spencer.

"I'm helping Musa and Paige." Riven said.

"I'm helping with the charms and barriers around camp." Nabu added.

"I'll be getting James." Layla said.

"I'm doing the sweep of the woods before we go." I said immediately after.

"I'm going to be taking care of Anya." Johnny continued.

"And I'm getting the twins and Stella ready." Brandon finished. Sky frowned.

"What about Legend?" Sky asked. "What about Jolee?"

_Jolee_?

Who in the world was… ?

Right. It was Clark… Jolee was her first name.

I still wasn't too used to Clark and Dylan hanging around us… Or Young hanging out with me and Johnny once again.

"Sky, I can get them ready if they aren't already." Layla said. Sky sighed and frowned.

"Do I have to stay here _alone_?" Sky whined.

"Yes." Nabu said quickly. Brandon sighed and shook his head.

"No." Brandon sighed. "I'll stay with you. It's kind of my job."

"Yes!" Sky cheered. Brandon turned to Helia, who was standing beside him. Brandon said something in a low voice, so low that I couldn't hear what he said. Helia nodded in agreement to whatever Brandon said. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Put your back into it." Nabu said. "Let's get going."

…

We got back to camp to see that all of the children were up along with Stella, Musa, Clark, and Dylan. We had our entire group awake and we were all ready to get going to Alfea.

My ten month old daughter, Annette (or better known to our group as Anya), sat on her wolf that was charmed to come to life at her will…

Yes. A real wolf.

Maybe the war was messing with my head. Maybe I thought my daughter was a great fairy that could do anything, including controlling a wolf and battling wild animals. Maybe I was under Darcy's spell that made me take down my group from the inside. Or maybe I was just a bad mother…

I'd like to say that Darcy had a spell on me, but that would be a total lie.

I was just a bad mother.

My great fairy-like-daughter was by my side with Johnny on her other side. We stood where our tent stood moments before, with the Winx, Healers, and Specialists gathered around us with their kids at their sides.

Tecna held her five month old son, Ford, in a cradle. His wide brown eyes looked around at the sky and his light red hair was blowing in the light breeze. By Tecna's side was Timmy, his arm around her shoulders as he talked to Nabu.

The wizard stood with his eight month old son, James. James had crazy curly brown hair that hung around his forehead perfectly. His grey eyes danced with joy as Layla played with his hair.

Beside Layla stood Musa with her pack of wild animals… Err… I meant _children_. It's not like she had an animal training group within her family. Umm… Well, I don't _think_ that's what she did in her spare time. What I _meant_ by pack of animals was that there were so many of them and it was so confusing to keep up with who was who. Especially with all of the other kids that had been introduced in the last year. I mean- Umm…

Yeah. There go my thoughts again. Can a scratch out the last paragraph or is that going to make this hideously packed book even more unorganized?

I have to fight my gut not to shutter. I am the most organized person I know of and if things are out of order…

Never mind.

Anyway, Musa stood with her three adopted daughter's named Star, Shine, and Moona around her. I can honestly say I have no idea who is who. The three girls were part of a quadruplet set, meaning the boy around their same age (five years old) was the missing one. His name was Spencer. Two girls (I'm not sure which) had straight, light brown hair with violet highlights, so they were identical. The boy (which I can proudly say I know is Spencer), had dark brown with thin streaks of violet. The third girl had dark brown hair with the slightest wave to it, meaning she and Spencer were both fraternal to the rest of their siblings.

Beside Musa stood Riven, her fiancé. In his arms was Paige, the two-year-old girl. She had wavy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Of course, Riven adored her… Strange, I know. The tough bad boy had a soft spot for this baby girl. I found it cute.

Beside the four children was Flora. She held one girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I knew for a fact that this child was named Loxy. A strange name, yes, but it was original. It had no meaning, so she could be whoever she wanted to be.

I think I might need to explain something a little bit, just so I can sort it out for myself.

Each name had a meaning or was connected to something. Some names had hidden meanings, or you had to stretch it really far to get to something. Some names were painfully obvious. Take Musa's name for example. Musa is an obvious connection to music.

Names influence who you are. Of course, your chromosomes you got from your parents, your grandparents, your great grandparents, your great-great-grandparents, and so on up your family tree affected your power, but your name had a 25% influence on your power…

Again, I'm off track. You see that happens a lot, yeah?

Anyway, Helia stood beside Flora with another baby in his arms. This baby had black hair and light jade eyes; her father's hair and mother's eyes. The baby was Joy. _That_ I knew for sure. With Flora's twins, it was easy to tell which was which. There were only two of them and they looked almost nothing like twins.

Next were Stella, and Summ… _Young_… Just ignore the 'Summ'; I can't bear to scratch it out. I found it really strange that Young was with Brandon and Stella (or just Stella right now), but she's been like that for a while. I think those three have stuck together since Stella wasn't all here. In Young's arms were Sonny and Luna. The twins almost looked too big to be held alone, never mind together! Somehow, she managed it. Stella stood beside Young with her tangled hair in her face. The bit of her eyes that you could see through her hair… Well, it wasn't good. Her caramel eyes were glazed over, like she was staring off into space; not focusing on anything.

I couldn't help but quickly move my eyes to the next person.

Dylan stood beside Young as they talked about who knows what. I couldn't help but remember when…

Never mind. There go my thoughts, again.

Beside Dylan stood Clark. I couldn't help but have my eyes linger on the black haired beauty's grass green eyes. She really was beautiful… No wonder, her power was over beauty! In her arms was a baby boy with a shaggy mop of dark red hair. His hair stood up in all directions and I could tell that this was the type of hair that was going to be sticking up no matter what you did to it. The baby, Legend, had blue eyes that sparkled as he watched the trees blow in the wind. I couldn't help but wonder how Legend got the beauty of Clark, even though Bloom and Sky were his parents.

Maybe Clark's beauty rubbed off on him?

"So it's all a go?" Dylan asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yep." Alexis… Err… I mean _Young_ said. She slung her arm around Dylan and pointed to some trees for added effect. She was always the theatrical type (see, I told you that I remind myself that she was born for theatrics every few minutes). "We got the clearing ready and Brandon is waiting by it." She announced. Dylan nodded her head and pushed Alexis'… Umm… _Young's_ arm off of her shoulders with a laugh. _Young's_ nose scrunched up just like it did when I first met her at school.

_'I need to remember her new name.' _I thought to myself. I made a mental note to start calling her Young and not by her first name, Alexis, or her maiden name, Summer. Yep, when I met her many years ago she was Alexis Summer, not Alexis Young… or just _Young._

"_Bien _(good)." Clark said. I had to think back for a second as to what she was answering.

_'Right. We're talking about leaving…' _I looked over at Clark with a frown on my face. I didn't care if anyone noticed my frown; everyone knew that I didn't like Clark much.

At the beginning I didn't mind her. She was a sweet girl from the little planet of France, helped save the Winx, and she took off with us. I really liked her; she had helped save our lives.

Then her and Sky happened.

I didn't know who she thought she was, taking Sky from Bloom. It was Sky and Bloom, not Sky and _Clark_… And it definitely not Sky and _Jolee_.

I was annoyed at her. How could she think that she could just take Sky away from Bloom just after Bloom died?

Bloom was the only Winx that welcomed me, like _really _welcomed me. She was the one to fight for me to join them. With her gone I didn't really belong, I was just the little kid that the Winx saved from a group of villains a bunch of years ago. I was the little kid who everyone looked down on. I was the little kid playing dress up as a superhero in the middle of a war.

Bloom was my friend. I only had animals before she came. Now she was gone. She was gone for a year already, but it was still a raw wound for me.

And Clark was like salt to the wound.

"Someone should put up some Glamour." Flora said. One of Musa's daughters, it was either Shine or Star, smiled… Or maybe it was Moona? Who could remember anybody except Musa and Riven?!

"I already did Glamour all around the area." She said. I couldn't remember if it was Shine or Star that didn't have purple highlights. Was it Moona that had highlights? I knew the guy was Spencer, no question, but the girls? I couldn't remember which was which if my life depended on it.

"You are so brilliant." Musa cooed. She stood by her five children (_'She already had five children, but yet she is pregnant'_ I thought dryly) and Riven. "Good job, Star."

Oh. So it was Star without purple streaks.

"I'll just do another sweep." Flora said. She handed her daughter over to Helia and started her Glamour process.

I looked at Young again. She needed to cut her hair; it was way too long. When we were younger, she always wore it around the length where her wings sprouted; the top of her shoulder blades. Now the tips of her hair ended around her lower back. Alexis' ey- UGH!

Young!

Young!

Young!

Young!

_Young!_

UGH!

_Her _(_'yeah, I'll just leave it as that_' I thought) eyes were just as bright as I remembered her mother's being; mint green. They used to be the color of the sea (kind of a mix of dark blue and dark green) when we were younger, but they brightened over the years.

"Stella, do you mind me carrying Sonny and Luna?" Nabu asked Stella. He looked at Young and I couldn't decide to feel sorry for her or to laugh at her face.

She was beginning to have difficulty with carrying both of the two year old twins.

I turned my gaze back to Stella. I bit my lip at the sight of the sun fairy. She used to be so beautiful… She still was, but she wasn't _Stella_.

It hurt, seeing her all messed up. It scared me; it reminded me how hurt you could get in this war.

… Like I needed reminding. Fog died, Bloom died, Struck died, Lio died, Clio died, so many other people almost died. I didn't need reminding everyday about how messed up this universe was. When I was on Earth, just as a normal human, I never had this problem. I never had the problem of thinking of all of these things. I never had the duty of being a fairy, a wife, a mother, a protector, or a Guardian of Tir Nan Og and the Magic Dimension.

And what a great Guardian I was…

It hurt seeing Stella all messed up, still.

"Just do it, Nabu." Layla said with a sigh. Nabu quickly took one of the girls that was quickly falling out of Young's arms. She smiled thanks.

"Okay, it's clear." Flora said. She walked back to Helia and took back one of her children. Musa first looked at Flora with a smug expression, and then she beamed down at her child.

"You are going to be the best Glamour maker in the whole Magical Dimension." Musa praised. I rolled my eyes and looked at Johnny beside me. Johnny shrugged.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get to Alfea, the better." Nabu said.

"Mama?" Annette muttered. I looked down at her with pure adoration in my eyes.

"Yes, baby?" I asked. I crouched down and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"We going to All-pee-a?" Annette asked. I laughed lightly and rubbed the wolf's head.

"We are going to _Alfea_, darling." Johnny said. I smiled weakly at him.

"Alpha," I was talking to Annette's wolf now. "Follow Layla." I ordered. The wolf licked my cheek and I rubbed her head affectionately. The wolf took off towards Layla, Nabu, James, and Dylan. I looked at the wolf and my daughter with a small smile.

My life story wasn't the normal life story you would hear. It was like a freak show. I guess all of our lives were messed up. Well… Not _messed_ up. Just different from the life I knew I would have lived if I stayed back on Earth.

If I wasn't a fairy.

_Point Number One: The wolf named Alpha that my daughter rode everywhere on was an actual wolf. When I was a child, I hung out with animals all the time. I met many wolf packs, most going on by my without thought. One wolf pack was different, though._

_I called them Cave Wolf Pack. They lived in the cave in the forest many miles away from my first school, Arananana Elementary School (great name, I know). I became friends with the ten of them; Alpha, Troy, Dolly, Lupa, Jewel, Bell, Tooth, Snowflake, Fort, and Wolfy._

_The other pack I remember clearly was called Tundra Wolf Pack; Max, Jail and Prison (the twins), Shadow, Hunt, Bear, and Monster._

_They traveled a lot and the one time they met me and the Cave Wolves changed my life. It was the first fight that I had been in._

_I was already twelve years old, but it's the clearest memory I have. The Tundra Pack and the Cave Pack attacked each other for their Wolf Princess… Me, I guessed. The smallest wolf in my pack, Wolfy, had orders from Alpha to take me back to the town. It was miles away and we were quickly out run by Jail, Prison, and Max. Wolfy was quickly taken down by Jail and Prison while Max took me. I had used my first spell then without noticing it. It was a sort of sound wave and it drove the Tundra Pack crazy and out of our territory. _

_All of the Cave Pack was injured. I knew that they wouldn't survive so I left my plush wolves I had in my backpack that I carried from school to the place where I volunteered. I was going to give the plush animal as gifts at the orphanage, but instead I gave the animals to each of the Cave Wolves. _

_That's what saved them. I guess I used some magic to have their life force move to the animals instead of their bodies. When I went back to the battle scene days later, only the plush animals were there. I saved the animals for my whole life, always having a reminder of my favourite wolf pack._

_For my first year at Alfea I had brought along the ten wolves. It was then that I figured out that the plush wolves could turn into the Cave Wolves that I loved._

_These three girls, witches, were attacking me in Magix. I needed backup or else I would have gotten killed, but I had no friends. My backpack lay open on the ground and three of the plush wolves spilled out. As soon as I couldn't fight anymore they transformed into Cave Wolves. Bell, Lupa, and Tooth saved my life that day._

_So the wolf that my only daughter rode was Alpha, the leader of the Cave Pack. I had the other nine wolves in the backpack that hung from Alpha's saddle on his back. I passed Alpha onto my daughter to keep her safe like the wolf did for me. _

"What are you doing here, Anya?" Layla asked my daughter. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my daughter again.

My beautiful daughter.

Her hair was a similar fashion to mine; two mixes of color. She had brown hair with purple tips, much like mine. She was born with purple hair and brown tips, but over time her magic changed it. That is what happens a lot in the magical world when the magic is still growing. Her hair hung in ringlets already and I knew that her hair wouldn't be messy curls like Johnny's mother had. Anya would have curls much like my mother.

_Point Number Two: My daughter was different. _

_Well… Different to _me_._

_Magical children grew and matured faster. She was only ten months old, but her mind was matured so she was at least a year and a bit old. Her mental age changed with every second that passed. Her age would become straightforward on her tenth birthday._

_That's why all the children around me had different mental understanding. _

"Mama told me to come see you, Aunt Layla." Annette answered. I stood up and nodded at Layla's questioning glance.

I turned to face Johnny, my husband.

Johnny and I started walking a few paces behind our quietly chatting group.

_Point Number Three: I was the only fairy since my mother to marry an Earth man. Johnny was born and raised on Earth in Gardenia, same as me. We met when we were thirteen years old when we both went to Maple-Olympe Grove Athletics Academy. __The __school specialized in athletics and the goal was to train athletes for the Olympics. _

_When I was sixteen, a few months after the Winx returned to Magix, Nebula took to training me to become Queen. A step to set up my victory for ruling was a marriage. She looked into my thoughts and saw that Johnny would be acceptable for my marriage and to become King of Earth. _

"You alright?" Johnny asked. I smiled and gingerly took his hand. My smile quickly faded back into my neutral position as I thought.

He was a good-natured guy, very easygoing, funny, and upbeat. He was my best friend.

He lightly touched the crease that formed between my eyebrows when I thought. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said softly. He dropped his hand that creased my face and let it hang by his sword at his side.

_Part A of Point Number Four: Johnny had no magic. He was an Earth Man, like my father; no magic and, at first, no idea of magic. I kept thinking that he shouldn't be in this war. He shouldn't be with the biggest target of the war; he should be back on Earth with our friends. It was too much of a risk for someone to be with The Winx when they are fighting Darcy and her followers._

_… I guess you could also apply that thought to Musa, me, the children, Dylan, and… _Clark_. Musa, Dylan, and Clark were all going to have children, meaning that their magic was focused on their children being magical. The children were too young to really know how to use their powers. And, of course, Dylan and I couldn't use our powers because our magic couldn't work like it should…_

_Part B of Point Number Four: I still didn't understand my condition fully. _

_I lost my powers saving Johnny, the Winx knew that. What they didn't fully know was that I save some of my other Earth friends._

_One of the enemies of __Tir Nan Og and Earth Fairies was a Dark Fairy (much like what Bloom became when she was 17 years old, from my understanding) named Scorch. Scorch was in the court when I was born, the youngest warrior there. After she watched her leaders fall she turned a little evil, but that's a whole story on its own. _

_She came back for me a few years ago because she thought that I was the reason why the leaders fell. It kind of was my fault, but I wouldn't admit that to her._

_Scorch attacked me, Johnny, and a few of my other friends when we were at a park. She opened a portal to some dark dimension and I had to fight to protect my friends. The portal had some sort of gravity that was pulling my three friends into the other dimension. It almost took Johnny to where ever the portal led, and that's what made me snap. _

_To close the portal I had to pull in the magic that made the portal into my body. _

_It was never a good idea to pull in other magic that didn't belong to your pure magic into your magical system. I had to do just that, though. There was no other way. It's very dangerous to mix other magic with your own, and that's what I did._

_I ended up pulling Acid Magic into my veins._

_As soon as I did, I could feel the magic from the portal mixing with my own magic. It mixed with my natural magic and created an acid. _

_If I was to accidently suck too much other energy sources into my system, my body would be lit on fire. Acid would run through my veins and I would be burned from the inside out._

_Luckily I didn't go up in a cloud of flames and a puff of smoke. _

_I sucked all of the magic in the portal out and I closed it. By doing that, my magic was mixed and turned to acid. I passed out from the pain of fire in my veins._

_The healers in the castle saved me and my friends. My sacrifice was enough to make Scorch hesitate and she was captured, so I guess that was a good thing. _

_That day, the healers told me that my magic was turned into acid and the only way to save me was by removing my blood. My blood was then replaced with duplicated blood from a donor._

_The donor was originally magical, but because of the need to use magic on the blood without there being a barrier between magic and blood, the magic was pulled out of the blood. Most of it anyway. I had a small fraction of magic in my blood that let me cast simple spells every few weeks. Every month, my power would strengthen from new blood cells. In theory, over time my magic should come back to me. I hoped this theory was correct._

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just stressed, I guess." I answered. Johnny kissed my hair lightly.

_Point Number Five: We had an arranged marriage when we were both sixteen years old. We probably would have gotten married if it was left to us, but at the time I hated my mother. It was a tradition that Queens of Earth and Tir Nan Og marry Earth Men to have our relationship between the Earth Fairies and Earth People strengthened. My mom married my father, Nebula never married because she was only a temporary fill, and I married Johnny. _

_At first, it was strange to be married to Johnny. I was still on the 'friends' mode. I thought we were friends for too long for us to be in a relationship, but after a month it was easier. I guess you could say that we fell in love._

"You're always so stressed now." Johnny said softly. I squeezed his hand in mine. "You never used to be."

"I used to not be because we weren't in a middle of a war. When I was sixteen I was stressed because a huge duty was dumped on me, but I got over it. I overcame it. This is… more real." I said slowly.

"More real than marriage? More real than having Anya?" Johnny questioned.

"No." I said. "That's real, really real. It's just that… This pushes you to insanity. This is…" I was cut off by light laughter.

"Daddy!" Annette called. She was looking at Johnny with a wide smile. "Get Fort out!" Johnny smiled and nodded.

"We'll talk more at Alfea, okay?" Johnny asked. He pressed a light kiss to my cheek and dropped my hand. "I got to get my wolf out." I nodded my head.

He took off towards where Anya sat on Alpha. He dug around in the backpack on Alpha's saddle and pulled out a black and brown wolf; his wolf that I gave him. He was the wolf that always stayed behind to protect his mate; Bell.

He set Fort the wolf on the ground and closed his eyes. In a second the plush wolf transformed into a Cave Wolf. Johnny rubbed behind his ear lovingly.

"Mama, get Snow out!" Anya called. I nodded my head and walked up to Alpha. She turned her head to my hand and let out a soft bark. I rubbed her head with a smile.

"This is the first time I saw a dog around here." Layla said. She slowed her walk the slightest bit and looked at Alpha.

"Wolf." I corrected. I took a pause to judge her reaction to me correcting her. She didn't seem to care too much, so I continued. "Yeah… This whole pack and I were friends. They were all almost killed when fighting to protect me, and I used some magic to have their life force move to plush animals." I reached inside the backpack and pulled out a pure white plush wolf. "This is Snowflake, the tough girl." I put her on the ground and willed her to change into the wolf that I loved so much. In seconds a snow white wolf stood at me feet.

"Whoa." Layla breathed. She stopped walking and bent down to face Snowflake. "So you just wish her to become a dog-"

"Wolf." I corrected again.

"Right." Layla muttered. She stood up and looked at me in the eyes. "But you just will her to become a wolf and she turned from a plush animal to a real wolf?"

"Yea." I said. I ran my hand through the white fur of my girl. She barked affectionately.

"That's… impressive." Layla said. I smiled. She pulled at Nabu's arm. "Look at this."

"Yeah, Roxy showed me before." Nabu said. Layla shook her head and rolled her eyes as Nabu turned around to continue talking with Riven. I laughed lightly.

"So, how do they respond to Johnny so well?" Layla asked. "I mean, he's not magical, so…"

"Well, I gave Fort to Johnny. It's like pixies; they're bonded to whoever… But it's not who they pick. They can't do that. I pick who they are bonded to. These wolves are all bonded to me, but I can give them away. It's like children, I guess." I paused and cringed. That sounded really bad, but it made sense before I said anything. I saw Layla's expression and I knew she was thinking that I was some crazed monster. I quickly continued. "You could have children and they will always be your children and you will always be their mother. They will go on and have their own families, but they will always be yours. Get it?" I asked. Layla's expression changed from disgusted to slight confusion.

"Kind of…" Layla said slowly.

"They all look up to me as their human leader… But… Well, take Alpha for instance. She loves Anya and would protect her without hesitation, but she still has loyalty to me. I'm like their mother… I guess." I said slowly.

"So, you're Fort's leader, but Johnny is his owner?" Layla clarified.

"Sure." I said. Layla rubbed Snowflake's head. I reached into the backpack and pulled out a black and brown wolf. This wolf was named Troy. "Here, you want to keep Troy? He's a tough guy."

"What?" Layla asked in surprise. I put Troy in Layla's hands.

"I have seven others, Layla. It'll be good for them to be used more." I said. "And he wouldn't be far away. He'd be with you."

"Really?" Layla asked slowly. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. Layla smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders for a quick hug.

"Thanks." Layla said. She put the stuffed Troy on the ground and in seconds a real wolf stood in his place.

"No problem." I said. I took Johnny's hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you carry dogs in pink?" Summer… Umm… _Young_ joked. I lifted my head off of Johnny's shoulder and smiled at my friend.

"Ha-ha." I commented. I bumped my shoulder into her shoulder lightly. "You were always a smart-"

"Little ears." Layla said quickly. I mocked glared at Layla.

"I was going to say _'you were always a smarty wanna -be_.'" I said with a smile.

"Little Roxy, you're always so kind." Young joked. I laughed.

"Aw, and you are so loving and welcoming to the school, Alexis." I said. Young let out a light laugh and pushed her pink hair behind her hair. We both smiled and looked at the ground as we both remembered a similar conversation we had together many years ago.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Roxy." Young said with a wink.

"_Me_ a spoil sport?" I asked with fake shock. "I wasn't the one to try to trip me in the 250m sprint. To think, Miss Summer trying to be a cheater!"

"It's Mrs. Young now, Roxanne." Young said with a smirk. "And, I wasn't a cheater, Miss Terra." Young said. I looked at her, confusion written all over my face.

"That was Rio, I think." Johnny said after a few seconds.

"And, it's Mrs. Black now, Mrs. Young." I told Young with a smirk. I turned to Johnny. "But I'm sure it was Alexis." I told Johnny.

"Actually, it was Oliver." Young corrected. She smirked. "With my instructions, of course."

"Knew it." I said with a smirk.

_Point Number Six: Young, Johnny, and I have been friends forever. We all went to the same school when I was thirteen and she was sixteen. I was entered in the year halfway through the semester and I became friends with Johnny. Young had Oliver, Rupert, Sarah, her other friends from the orphanage, so we didn't really talk…_

_Yes, the orphanage. Again, it's a whole story on its own._

_The one time we did talk was when she got Oliver to trip me when we were qualifying for the Olympics. I never would have got in, but it still ruined my respect for Oliver. _

_The other time we talked was when she welcomed me to the school, and when she came to The Fruity Music Bar._

"Wait… What?" Layla asked. I looked at the fairy of water. "You… Know each other? Like before this whole war?"

"Yeah." Young said slowly, as if she forgot that Layla was there. "Err… We went to school together; Maple-Olympe Grove Athletics Academy."

"Wait… You're an Earth Fairy?" Layla asked Young. "I thought that Roxy was the only one left… What?"

"My history is confusing." I said. I turned to face Young. "Alexis and my histories are both confusing, actually."

"We have time, you know." Layla said. "Can you tell me?"

"Of course." I said. "You know that I-"

"Ru-!" The yell from the clearing we were heading for stopped me from speaking further. I knew that the order to 'ru' came from Brandon.

Rum?

Rud?

Crud?

Run?

Ruin?

Rude?

What was he was trying to say?

There was a quickly yelp from the forest clearing. I was just about to go see what was going on in the clearing when a loud _crunch _and _shleek_.

"No!" Someone screamed. A loud scream sounded a split second later.

"Hit the deck!" Riven yelled.

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

My hand feels like it is on fire, and I'll stop writing there. You'll hear more about what happened later on from me. I'll write later tonight, just so I don't forget anything. Every one of my friends deserves to have a memory or a part of them remembered forever. All of my friends deserve to have someone in one thousand years read their names in a text book and remember who they are, what they did, and what they fought for.

Just one thing before I go.

_Point Number Seven: I have secrets only a few people know about; most the items listed above being my secrets. Wanna guess which? Maybe you'll figure out my secrets; my past. Maybe you'll figure out the last Earth Fairy._

* * *

**The word count rang in quite high. YES! Longest chapter ever! Almost doubled my story word count ; ) **

**Word Count: 10, 320 words in total!**

**Now, here are some answers to questions I'm sure I'll get.**

**Alexis?: Young or Dr. Young hasn't always been a healer. She was born on Earth, two years before Roxy, to a fairy from a different planet. She was named Alexis (no last name). When she was given to an orphanage (the same orphanage Roxy used to volunteer at) they named her Alexis Summer. There, she met her husband, Oliver Young. They got married and Alexis' last name was changed to Young. So Alexis is the same person as Young and Summer. **

**Roxy lost her powers saving Johnny, Oliver, and Sarah (Sarah is a girl from the orphanage). Young was already being trained to be a fairy on her home planet, so that's why she wasn't there.**

**Those characters (Sarah, Oliver, Rupert) aren't important for this story, so you can forget them. You can also forget the wolves, I will say if it is a wolf beside the name when I mention their names in future chapters.**

**Alright, I don't know if you are confused, but I just want to make something very clear:**

**Dr. Alexis Young **– Born on Niente, Earth (like Roxy). She was given to an orphanage that named her Alexis Summer. Married a guy with the last name Young. She has to power over weapons, fighting, defence, protection, and battle. She is referred to this story as Young, Dr. Young. Roxy sometimes calls her Alexis or Summer. She's around 20 years old.

**Dr. Jolee Clark – **Born on Nationa, France (Nationa is a group of planets that resemble places on Earth and is named after the places). She speaks French and English. She is engaged to Sky and is pregnant with his child. Many people don't like her because of this. Her powers are over beauty. She is around 19 years old. She is referred to as Dr. Clark, Clark, or Jolee (by Sky).

**Dr. Estelle Dylan – **She was born on Light, Stara (same dimension as Stella). She has married an Earth man and is pregnant. She is closest to the other healers, Nabu, and Layla. She lost her powers, but she had powers over navigation before. She is around 23 years old. She is referred to as Dr. Dylan, Dylan, and rarely as Estelle.

**I hope that cleared up the confusion between the healers. And yes, I made up dimensions and most planets. For Earth, the planet falls under Niente because it has less magic than other planets and other no/less magic planets fall under this category. It's not important. More for my notes, but I thought some people might want to know (I spent a few days listing dimensions, planets, capitol cities, and royalty for all of the Winx's planets). **

**Anyway...**

**Now for the kids. This is a list without nicknames (only their name and who's children they are) The ones not bolded aren't too important:**

**Joy & Loxy: **Twin daughters of Flora and Helia.

**Sonny & Luna: **Twin daughters of Stella and Brandon.

**Annette: **Daughter of Roxy and Johnny.

Chill** & Paige: **Twin daughters of Icy and Baltor. Paige was adopted by Musa and Riven, Chill lives with Icy.

**Shine, Spencer, Star, Moona: **Quadruplets of Darcy and Eric Gold, adopted by Musa and Riven.

**Ford: **Son of Tecna and Timmy.

**James: **Son of Layla and Nabu.

**Legend: **Son of Sky and Bloom.

Cloudy: Daughter of Stormy and Jared.

Dusk: Daughter of Darcy and Parker.

Lucy: Daughter of Mirta (only mentioned)

**Before I leave you with your thoughts, I want to play a game with you all. I will be releasing the children's full names next chapter, but while we all wait, who wants to guess? It's only for the bold names that I'm releasing. I'll give you a few hints:**

**Ford, Joy, Loxy, Moona, Paige, Shine, Spencer, and Star all have a first name, middle name, and last name (Ex. Ford **_1Middle_ **Froth)**

**Annette has a first name, nine middle names, one last name (Ex. Princess Annette **_9Middle_** Black of Earth and Tir Nan Og).**

**James has a first name, five middle names, and one last name (Ex. Prince James **_5Middle _**Andros of Andros).**

**Legend has a first name, four middle names, and one last name (Ex. Prince Legend **_1 2 3 4Middle _**Eraklyon-Domino of Domino and Eraklyon).**

**Luna and Sonny have a first name, four middle names, and one last name (Ex. Princess Luna **_1 2 3 4Middle _**Solaria of Solaria).**

**If you guess anyone of the middle names of any of these people, you will get a shout out in the next chapter! Good luck!**

**One note. This story gives a back story to each character with a chapter/part of a chapter dedicated to telling their part of the story. So I will be switching POV's for the whole story until we get though all of the characters. Once I am done I'll be using mostly Musa, but some other characters too. In a few chapters I'll be back to Musa, then I'll be back to the characters. Thanks for understanding and sticking though that!**

**I hope you review! You can ask me questions there! It would make my day (I only got one or two reviews last chapter *insert pouty face here*)! Every time you don't review Baltor turns a kitten into a minion (borrowed from Chibi Horsewoman – brilliant saying!)**

**Thanks to **Wiskers .The .Cat** for pre-reading this chapter!**

**Next update should be soon. Have a nice day!**

**~Paw**


	7. Chapter 6: Alright

**Alright, hello! I'm back again with the next chapter! Remember, this chapter and last chapter are interchangeable. This chapter takes place around the same time (almost same events through different eyes). **

**Just to let you know, this chapter is not what it seems. I'll confirm it at the end. I wasn't too sure how to write this chapter, but I think I got it right. Pay attention to all dates, it may (or may not) help you and make it less (or not) confusing. Again, I'll confirm everything at the end of this chapter (and next chapter). Thanks for understanding (maybe)!**

*******Okay. There will be numbers throughout this chapter like this: **(1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15) **These numbers correspond with a number in the author's note at the bottom of this chapter. When you see a number like the number above, there will be an extra note at the bottom about what I just wrote. You have the option to go to the bottom and see what extra I wrote. I'm just trying it out with this chapter, so if you like it/don't like it tell me in your review.

_This part will be just answering a question I got in a review that I think you all should know. This question is from Half ReadLove: "Are we going to hear more from Stormy and Icy's children (and Darcy's). Chill, Cloudy, and Dusk?" **Answer: I don't want to give anything away, but you will be hearing more from them sometime through the series. Most characters have a role in this universe. Don't worry! I'll never forget Paige's twin!... Or any of the others!**_

**Anyway, this chapter goes out to all those who are trying to make the Winx fanfiction world a better place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.**

**I worked quite hard on this chapter and I gave a lot of thought into it… I mean, I thought on it so long that I ended up rewriting it twice… And changing it all again and back -.- Let's just say that this chapter is my favourite chapter (and now longest chapter) for Fire of Hope so far!**

**Thanks. I hope you enjoy! Like I said, I worked really hard on this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

My hand feels like it is on fire, and I'll stop writing there. You'll hear more about what happened later on from me. I'll write later tonight, just so I don't forget anything. Every one of my friends deserves to have a memory or a part of them remembered forever. All of my friends deserve to have someone in one thousand years read their names in a text book and remember who they are, what they did, and what they fought for.

Just one thing before I go.

_Point Number Seven: I have secrets only a few people know about; most the items listed above being my secrets. Wanna guess which? Maybe you'll figure out my secrets; my past. Maybe you'll figure out the last Earth Fairy._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alright**

_Brandon Solaria's Point of View…_

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Early Morning – Tent)_

* * *

I lay in the tent I shared with Stella, Alexis Young, Sonny, and Luna. It was quite early in the morning, but I could hear Flora already trying to make breakfast with Helia.

My life had changed dramatically when I first met Stella. My life still kept changing because of her.

And I could have honestly said that I wasn't too sure that my life had changed the way I ever wanted it to change.

I never thought that I would be in the middle of a forest with a pink haired healer, with my fiancée that almost acted as if she was still fighting in Battle of Magix Hospital **(1)**, and with my two beautiful daughters. I never grew up knowing that I would be the one to forfeit my last name, not my wife giving up her last name **(2)**. I never thought that my best friend would be the King of Eraklyon, who I was still protecting. I never thought I would be wondering if my mother, Lady Lani Edwards, or my father, Lord Sol Edwards, were still on my planet **(3)**. I never thought I would be wondering where my family was, or where Stella's family was. I never thought I would be wondering what my planet was like. I never would have thought that I would have two twin daughters…

My two beautiful daughters.

Their names were Sonny and Luna.

They had different birthdays, but they were twins. It was because Stella gave birth to Sonny at 11:49pm on July 15, 2009 and then Luna was born at 12:03am on July, 16 2009.

We had many reasons of naming them Sonny and Luna. Sonny's fully name was Sonny Jean ClairaGlimmer Braid Solaria. Sonny because she was born first and the sun comes first and because Stella felt her magic as being over the sun, Jean because of the fashion influence Solaria had on the rest of the Magic Dimension, Claira after Stella's thirteenth cousin, Glimmer because Sonny was royalty, Braid because of the style influence Solaria had on the Magic Dimension, and Solaria because of her royalty status. Usually, royalty wouldn't have a last name, but royalty were to use their planet for their last name for registering for Alfea or any school, and for medical reasons.

Luna's full name was Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria. She was named Luna after Stella's mother and because Stella felt her magic as being over the moon, Hora because of hours, Diamond because the name had been in Stella's family for generations, Glitter because of the make-up aspect of Solaria, Weave for Solaria's influence on style and fashion, and Solaria as her last name for the same reason as Sonny **(4)**.

They were perfect to me. They were beautiful, well behaved, and a perfect mix of Stella and I.

The twins were getting so big. Sonny and Luna were two years and six months old _already_.

* * *

_Earth Time: October 21, 2008 (Solaria)_

* * *

_It was late at night, but the first sun of Solaria, _Flames_, was already rising in the distance. _

_This was part of the problem as to why I was still up._

_I __really_ _needed to go to bed. _

_I had been dealing with Radius and his court about the suns and moons alignments on Solaria and how it affected time. It was starting to really mess up Solaria. I mean, it has happened in the past, but now it was becoming more of a problem in the modern era._

_From my understanding, with each day that passed, our sun alignment was off. This delayed the time._

_Kind of._

_Back in the day, Solaria used queues to tell time; when was _Flames_ high in the sky meant it was noon, when the second sun, _Burst_, rose it was one in the afternoon, when the third sun, _Rising_, rose it was three in the afternoon, when _Flames_ disappeared and the fourth sun, _Shadow_, rose it was five in the evening. When _Burst_ disappeared it was six in the evening, when _Rising_ disappeared it was eight in the evening, when the first moon, _Glow_, rose it was also eight in the evening, when _Shadow_ disappeared it was ten in the evening, when the second moon, _Midnight_, rose it was midnight, when _Glow_ disappeared and the third moon, _Dawn_, rose it was three in the morning, when _Midnight_ disappeared it was five in the morning, when _Dawn_ disappeared and Flames rose it was six in the morning **(5)**._

_I think._

_Now, the time was changing. _

_The suns were coming at different times and sometimes the moon came in the middle of the day._

_To say that I was not confused would be a total lie. _

_I still didn't fully understand the concept and I was useless to the court._

_I opened the door to Stella's room that she shared with me and closed it behind me quickly._

_"Hey, Stell." I said as soon as I walked into the room. "Can you get my coat; I need to run to Eraklyon. I'm going to visit Sky and Bloom." I pressed the green button that attached my cape to my Red Fountain uniform. The uniform melted away into my daily outfit of shorts and a t-shirt. "Wanna come?" I asked._

_"Umm… Can I talk to you first?" Stella asked. She sat up from the bed and ran her hands through her long blonde locks. Her face told me something was up._

_"Yeah. Go ahead." I said slowly. Stella patted the spot beside her on the bed. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What do you want to tell me?"_

_"I…" Stella laughed lightly and fiddled with her fingers on the bed. "Have you noticed the weather today?"_

_"Umm, Stell?" I questioned._

_"Yea?" _

_"The weather is the same every day, dear." I said. Stella laughed nervously and looked down at her hands._

_"Riiiiiggght." She drawled. "What I meant to tell you is… Umm… My mother's castle is in need of new guards. She was wondering if you would like to help her hold tryouts." Stella said. I raised my eyebrow and put my finger under her chin. She turned to look at me with a worried expression on her face._

_"You asked me this a few days ago." I said softly. Stella bit her lip lightly. "I already said yes." My fingers slipped away from her chin and ghosted across her hair. "Is there something else that you want to tell me?"_

_"Snookums… I... Umm." Stella's golden eyes moved from mine to the beige floor and she fiddled with the diamond covered ring on her left hand. "I don't know." Stella stuttered. "Uhhh… If you were a girl, would you go to Alfea or would you go to the school on Solaria?" _

_"What?" I asked blankly. Stella looked into my eyes and shrugged._

_"Listen, are you happy?" Stella asked. I blinked a few times and looked at her like she was crazy._

_"Stella, what are you talking about?" I asked. _

_"I'm… Err…" Stella dropped her hands to her side. "My father told me that when we get married, you have to forfeit your last name." Stella said. I scrunched my eyebrows up._

_"Yes, I know." I said slowly. "We already had a meeting about this last week. I have to give up my last name to become King of Solaria. That's how the Magic Dimension works. The spouse that's not royalty has to give up their last name." I replied. "Is that all, or is that just a warm up for the real news?"_

_"The warm up." Stella admitted. I looked into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were always so full of emotion. Her eyes made Stella, Stella. _

_"Alright, shoot away. I'm open." I said. Stella pulled her eyes away from mine and looked at the wall behind me. _

_"I'm seven weeks pregnant." Stella said slowly. My hand dropped from her face to my side. She looked at me with extremely worried eyes._

_"What?" I asked. Stella fidgeted with her hands before she lunged into me for a hug. She buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me tightly._

_"Brandon Edwards, you are going to be a daddy." Stella whispered._

Daddy

Daddy

Daddy

Daddy

Daddy

_ "I… Really?" I asked. Stella nodded her head against my neck. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. "Stella Solaria, you're going to me a mommy." I felt Stella smile against my neck. We held each other for a few moments, savouring the moment._

_"Are we still going to Sky's?" Stella asked after a moment. We pulled away from each other and I shook my head._

_"We can do that tomorrow." I whispered. Stella dove into my side again and I wrapped my arms around her waist again and looked out the window just as the last sun set and the first moon rose **(6)**._

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012(Early Morning – Tent)_

* * *

I looked down on my chest where my daughters slept. They were so beautiful now; they looked just like Stella would have as a child.

Sonny had coffee brown eyes with flecks of gold that everyone said looked exactly like mine. When you would look into them you could see a right on glowing light around her pupils. Her blonde hair was curled in large ringlets that reminded me of my mother's hair.

Luna had sky blue eyes that were a part of the reason of her name. Her blue eyes reminded both Stella and I of Queen Luna of Solaria, Stella's mother. My father also had blue eyes, but they were darker than my daughter's. Her brown hair had the slightest wave to it, and when she was in the open sky lighter brown and some blonde hair came out as highlights.

I couldn't believe that my girls were two years and six months old already.

Two full years old.

Six full months old.

I couldn't believe it. They had been a big part of my life and my time with them flew by…

* * *

_Earth Time: March 17, 2009 (Solaria)_

* * *

_I swear it was a billion degreases on Solaria. _

_All of the five suns and two of the three moons managed to be up at the same time and the only way the whole planet wasn't in flames was because everyone had charms and shields up and on. There were at least five forest fires going on in the Royal Trees._

_Yet, Stella and I were in the hottest area on Solaria. Stella wore shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back and off of her face, but she was still beat red, panting, and sweating. _

_I wore my shirt I used to wear when I was in second year at Red Fountain and shorts, but still I looked like Stella._

_Why were we here?_

_"Brandon, hurry up. My mother still wants to have lunch with us after this is all over." Stella sighed. She tugged my arm again, bringing us a few steps closer to the mountain._

_"So, are you sure this is the correct mountain?" I asked, skeptically. We stood in Solaria's mountain area; the Royal Peaks **(7)**. We stood at the base of the least known mountain and least visited mountain. Guards stood around the base of the mountain, looking directly at Stella and me. _

_I wondered how they stood the heat of the day._

_"Of course I am." Stella replied. She took my hand in hers and we both started walking towards the path that led up the mountain. The guards let us pass; they already knew that we were coming. "My mother gave me specific directions so we wouldn't get lost."_

_"Okay." I said. We started up the winding path. "Is that _stairs_?" I questioned. I stopped walking and looked at the old stone steps that were carved to the top and up the length of the mountain._

_"Yeah." Stella said curtly. We walked a few feet to the stairs and started climbing. We walked in silence up the stairs for what felt like hours. I was sure I would have a really nasty sunburn _everywhere _on my body by the end of this day._

_When I looked back down I almost fell over. I wasn't one to get dizzy from heights, otherwise I would have failed miserably at Red Fountain, but this mountain was an exception. We were so close to the first moon that I bet Stella's power over the moon would be dominant to her sun powers, unlike on the ground._

_"So, when we get there-"_

_"_If _we get there." Stella interrupted. I sighed and kept walking up the mountain. Stella was now falling behind a few steps._

_"Well, whenever we get there, what will we be doing? You're mother never really told me why we are going to see this girl." I said._

_"First of all, we are going to see Clair. Spelt C-L-A-I-R, not C-L-A-I-R-E **(8)**. It's a little different on Solaria, but she's family, so whatever. She's my thirteenth cousin and only living relative that's not my mother or father." Stella told me. "I've never met her, but my mother says we are close in age; only a six year difference."_

_"Are you older?" I questioned. Stella shook her head._

_"No. She's older by six years." Stella replied. _

_"What happened to your other relatives?" I asked._

_"Thirteen generations ago there was my great-great-great-great-"_

_"Yes, your grandmother many generations ago." I said. I could feel her glare she sent me on the back of my head. _

_"Anyway, my grandmother from a few generations ago had a sister. She married Solaria's enemy, so to speak, and was disowned by my grandmother-form-generations-ago's father. Clair's mother, my twelfth cousin, made emends with my father and mother and they became friends. She died giving birth to Clair and Clair's father died from a poisoned drink at my father's birthday ball. All of Clair's past relatives passed away before she was born, and Clair was left alone. She was given to my father and he raised her until she was six years old and then she left. Clair moved to this cave alone." Stella explained. _

_"So, she could be seen as your sister in your father's and mother's eyes." I said._

_"I try not to think about it." Stella admitted. _

_"And why are we coming here?" I asked. _

_"My mother came to see her when she was pregnant with me, and I'm coming to see her when I'm pregnant with our child." Stella replied. By now I could see the top of the mountain. "She has a power that my mother strongly likes."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm not too sure." Stella said. "But it has to do with our baby."_

_"Alright, cool." I muttered. After a few minutes of silent walking we reached the top of the mountain and came to rest at the open mouth of a cave. It was just a hollowed out area in the mountain with throw pillows, blankets, and mattresses covering the ground, painting of odd and abstract things covered the walls alongside curtains and beads, and a girl around the age of twenty five was quickly sketching on a pad of paper, her eyes closed and her hand flew across the page._

_"Umm… Hello!" Stella called. I couldn't tell if the girl didn't hear us or was just ignoring us. "Hello? Clair?" The girl's eyes flew open and she looked at us. She smiled widely and that's when I noticed her eyes. They had a glowing green ring around her irises. Clair stopped drawing and turned the notepad over without looking at it._

_"Hello." The girl called. She stood up from the floor and brushed down her jeans. She wore faded blue skinny jeans, a tight blue top, red gloves, no makeup, and ballet flats. "I'm Clair." She said as she walked over to us. She held out her hand in front of Stella. Stella took it slowly._

_"I'm Stella; your cousin." Stella said slowly. I would have never guessed that they were related in anyway. Clair had extremely curly dark red hair that went just past her chin, freckles all over her cheeks and arms, glowing green eyes, and a skin tone that was quite a few shades darker than Stella. "And, umm, this is Brandon. He's my fiancé." Stella introduced. She practically pulled her hand out of Clair's grip. Clair smiled brightly at both of us._

_"Yes, I know." Clair said. I felt Stella take a step closer to me. Stella said she never met her distant cousin, so how could Clair know about us. "I mean, who wouldn't? You're only next in line to the thrown and part of the famed Winx Club." Stella beamed and flipped her hair._

_"Oh, so you _do _know me." Stella replied. _

_"Of course." Clair replied. "Why don't you sit down, I just need to go get my children."_

_"Oh." Stella said. She retook my hand and dragged me inside. "Sure." We both sat down on a mattress in front of the wooden table. Clair walked out of the cave and turned down a different path up the mountain. Stella leaned against my arm and looked around the cave. "It's pretty in here."_

_"Yeah, it's not an oven." I muttered. It was true; the cave gave off a cold and damp feeling. It was a nice relief from the scorching sun outside. _

_"Not that." Stella muttered. "It has a nice magical energy pulse. Do you feel it?"_

_"I guess so." I mumbled. Stella rolled her eyes._

_"I know that you don't have as strong of magic as I do, but you have some magic." Stella said. She snorted and lightly tapped the light sword hilt hanging from my belt. She was right; I did have magic. All of the students at Red Fountain had to have magic to control the dragons, to power up our weapons, to use hovercrafts, and anything else the Heroes use **(9)**._

_"No, sorry." I answered honestly. Stella sighed and looked around the cave._

_"Sorry about that." Clair said. Both Stella and I looked at the red haired fairy in the entrance of the cave. "My children are in need of rest. They have been out in the sun all day."_

_"Oh, can I meet them?" Stella questioned. Clair nodded and smiled softly at Stella. _

_"Birdy, come here!" Clair called. A bird flew down from the nearest tree and landed on Clair's shoulder. "Stella," She walked inside the cave and sat down opposite to us. "This is my child, Birdy."_

_"Oh." Stella said slowly. I think she was expecting actual children. I sure was. "She's… Umm… beautiful."_

_"It's a boy." Clair said. She held out her finger and the bird hopped from her shoulder to her finger. "And he's hardly beautiful. You just don't see him right."_

_"What?" Stella questioned. Clair laughed lightly and put the bird down on the table. _

_"He has special patterns on him that aren't visible to the unworthy." Clair said absentmindedly. Stella clenched her teeth together to keep from pulling the princess card on her cousin. "Anyway, you came here for the same reason your mother came to me eighteen years ago?" _

_"Yeah… I guess." Stella muttered through her clenched teeth. Clair took off her gloves and held out her hand over the table. "Umm… What exactly are we doing?" Clair laughed and threw her head back._

_"Oh, Stella, you amuse me." Clair said. She dropped her hand back to her lap and slipped on her red glove once again. She stood up and walked to one of the paintings hanging on the wall. It wasn't really a painting, it was a list of names._

_Clair walked over to the table again and let the canvas clatter to the table. Both Stella and I leaned over it eagerly._

Fiammante Cashmere Glow (U.B.)

Woola Denim Velvets(age two)

Leather Weave Suns (died at age five)

Gold Wool Glow (died at age eight)

Platinum Cotton Glow (died at age eight)

Yarn Braid Cloth (died at age twelve)

Luce Shinning Lights (died at age fourteen)

Lace Fleece Soleil (died at age sixteen)

Lacy Nova Glitters (age seventeen)

Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria (age eighteen)

_"Who are these people?" Stella asked. My eyes lingered on Lacy Nova Glitters. I knew that name from somewhere… Stella gasped and pointed excitedly to Lacy Nova Glitters. "That's Nova, Brandon!" She cried excitedly. She pulled on my arm and smiled. "You know her; she's the one that always filled me in on gossip at Alfea." **(10)**_

_"Right. Yeah." I muttered. I scanned down the list some more. A smile spread across my face and I gently tapped the last name on the list. "I see that you made it on the list." Stella's eyes lit up and looked happily at the page. _

_"It looks like I did." Stella said with a smile. "And my full title is here. I never use it, it is way too long." She studied the list more and frowned. "Why am I at the bottom of this list?"_

_"You were the first child I prophesized for." Clair said absentmindedly. Stella's eyes widened._

_"Prophesized!?" Stella shirked. Clair nodded her head, ignoring the fact that Stella was freaking out. I just held her tighter into my side._

_"Yep. I predicted each of these children's future. Mostly." Clair mumbled. _

_"Mostly?" Stella asked._

_"Well… Yeah. It's hard to map out a _whole life. _I mostly just predicted some major events, powers, names, genders." Clair explained. "That is why you are here, correct?" She questioned. Her flaming green eyes turned to mine._

_"Yeah. Sure. Of course." Stella muttered. Clair smiled and held out her ungloved hand once again._

_"Hold out your hand, Stella." Clair commanded. Stella looked at me worriedly. I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but I'm not too sure that I pulled it off. I just might have been more worried about this than Stella was._

_Stella sat up straight and held out her hand. Clair wrapped her hands around Stella's one and closed her eyes tightly. Stella closed her eyes and shivered. I wasn't too sure if the shiver was from Clair's hand or from the feeling of having the future read on you. My eyes flicked down to the paper of names. One had changed while Clair was reading Stella._

Fiammante Cashmere Glow (Born today – March 17)

_Just as I was removing my eyes, cloudy letters formed on the page. As seconds ticked by, I could make out the names clearly._

Princess Sonny Jean ClairaGlimmer Braid Solaria of Solaria (U.B)

Princess Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria of Solaria (U.B)

_I almost couldn't think clearly. _

_Two daughters?!_

_I thought that Stella was only pregnant with one child!_

_Twins?_

_Twins._

_Twin daughters…_

_I smiled lightly as the news sunk in._

My_ daughters. _

_They were going to be here. _

_They weren't my imagination._

_Somehow, seeing their names written down on a piece of paper made all of this all real._

_"Brandon!" Stella gasped. She clutched my arm tightly and pointed a shaky finger at the page with our daughters' names. "Holy Realix." We both gazed at the names._

_"Alright, I got all of the readings I could." Clair said. She sat back down on the floor. I didn't even realise that she had left the cave. "There was quite a lot to gather, so be prepared." Clair said slowly. In her hands, she held the paper she was drawing on when we came in the cave._

_"Alright. Go ahead." Stella said. Clair flipped over the paper._

_Two teenage girls were drawn out on the paper. One of the girls stood a light brown dress that ended above her knees, brown boots, pink gloves, and had light blue wings. She had wide, crystal blue eyes. Her brown hair was tussled like she had been flying in the wind, and had purple gems hanging around her head like a crown._

_Another girl stood as far away from the first girl as far as the picture fame would allow. This girl wore a tight black tank top with a loose grey shirt overtop. She wore a light blue skit and blue shoes. She had waist length, extremely curly, blonde hair. In her hair was a black headband that held a blue gem. She had dark brown eyes and a frown on her pretty face. I couldn't imagine why._

_"This is Luna." Clair whispered. She pointed to the girl with the brown hair. "And this is Sonny." Clair added. She moved her finger to the girl with the blonde hair._

_"Our daughters?" Stella gasped. Clair nodded her head and handed the photo to Stella took look at. She turned it just enough so that I couldn't see them anymore. _

_"Can you tell us any more about them?" I asked. Clair nodded her head but moved her eyes to the floor._

_"Luna is a fairy. Her powers are over the moon. It's complicated. I'll come back to that later." Clair's eyes flickered to mine before dropping to the floor again. "And… Um… Sonny is a witch and would rather be called Claira… Umm… Stella, I'm sure you know that Claira is spelt C-L-A-I-R-A not C-L-A-R-A on Solaria." Clair said. Stella nodded her head. I thought that, that was weird. The names, I mean. We spell Clara as C-L-A-R-A not any other way on Eraklyon. "That's her middle name. And, uh, she has powers over the magma in the sun." _

_"This one is Sonny, right?" Stella asked. She pointed to the blonde haired girl in the photo. Clair nodded her head. _

_"Yeah, that's her." Clair nodded. _

_"Can we hear about Luna's power?" Stella cut in. _

_"Yeah, sure." Clair muttered. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "She had power over the moon, but more specifically over the lunar cycles." Clair sighed and got up from the floor. She walked quickly over to a basket in the back of the cave and dug around. When she found what she was looking for, she ran back to us. "This is your future I foretold when I was six years old, Stella." Clair said. She opened up a paper and showed it to Stella. I read over her shoulder. _

The daughter of sun and moon will circle around the circles. She will change Solaria soon with her brightness that shines through. Annual changes will affect her, but know that two chances are too many.

_"What the…" Stella muttered. She threw the paper on the table again and glared at Clair. "What is the crap supposed to mean!?"_

_"_Daughter of sun and moon. T_hat is from you mother and father. Your father is sun, your mother is moon." Clair said. She stood up and picked up the paper. She turned her back on us and walked back to the bucket at the other end of the cave. "_Circle around the circle. _That makes no sense. I thought it was saying something about sun cycles." Clair put the paper in the bin and waved her hand. Fairy dust came flying out into the air and covered the box with protection. "_She will change Solaria soon. _This is as in you being the first woman as the heir to the thrown of Solaria." Clair walked back over to the table and sat down in front of us once again. "_With her brightness that shines. _I was thinking that this line is for your main powers; the sun." Clair spun a spoon on the table absentmindedly. "_Annual changes will affect her. _I was thinking that something new will happen each year. I guess it did for you, Stella. There were new villains or new attackers each year." I say Stella nod slowly out the corner of my eye. "_But know that two chances is too many."

_Silence._

_"Do you have anything for that?" Stella asked after a few moments of silence. _

_"At first I didn't." Clair admitted. "Then I thought of your schooling at Alfea. The first time you went there you failed. The second time was more successful though." Clair said._

_"That only explains the two chances part. Not the too many part." I said with a frown. Clair nodded slowly._

_"I noticed that, Brandon." Clair said. "But, the thing is, I don't think this is Stella's prophecy anymore." _

_"What?!" Stella raged. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!?" Stella screamed. She stood up from the floor and glared at the red haired fairy across the table. _

_"Stella…" Clair sighed. "Don't take your frustrations of not seeing your friends for a few months out on me. Trust me; you won't see them for much longer. You must keep your temper down about it." Clair instructed. _

_"Damn it!" Stella screamed. "I walked for _miles_ in the scorching heat today to get to you! I thought that this was a load of crap from the beginning, and I was right! Clair, this is the hottest day Solaria has ever seen! My planet is on the verge of bursting into flames right now! Do you think that I would rather be here talking to some nut, or in my palace and helping my people!?" Stella screamed. Clair stood up from the floor calmly. Her green eyes weren't as bright as before, but she looked the same otherwise._

_"Stella, the thing is, by being here, you are helping your people. You are saving the planet. If you would sit down, please, then maybe we could talk about precautions that you and Brandon would like to take when dealing with your children."_

_"You have a damn bird as a child." Stella snapped. "Don't go talking to me like you know how to raise children." Stella tugged me up from sitting with an angry glare. "Let's go, Brandon." Stella said shortly. Then she stomped out of the room with me trailing behind her. _

_"This prophecy is about Luna." Clair said. I slowed down my walking. "I know what it means."_

_"Go tell it to your bird." Stella hissed. _

_"Luna's powers will kill her. She will take too many chances and it will take her life and will bring her boyfriend and sister to their knees." Clair said. I froze and turned to Clair. Her hair was crackling with magic as it pulsed through her. "She will have powers that control going into the past and changing it. That will-" Clair's eyes went wide and she dove to the table. She scribbled furiously for a few seconds on a pad of paper. "Brandon, please! Please, take the paper. This is my cousin we are talking about." Clair pointed her hand at the box at the back of the room and a scroll came flying into her hands. "Please. This might save her. This might save both of them." _

_That was all that I needed. I ran over to Clair and took the new paper and the old paper from her hands. _

_"Thanks." I whispered. Clair pointed her hand at the table and the picture she was drawing came flying at her. She handed it to me._

_"Promise to protect Stella." Clair whispered. "Promise to protect her with all of your power." I was confused. "Please."_

_"I promise." I said. Clair frowned. _

_"Mean it." Clair whispered. "She is like my sister. She may not see me as a sister, but I see her as my sister. Her parents were my parents. I don't want her to get hurt in any way. Protect her even if it is impossible for you to do so." She put her palm over my heart. "Pull on your life force to promise." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Promise on your life. Only then will I be happy."_

_"I swear on everything that I will protect her." I told the girl in front of me. "I promise that I will protect her with my life." Clair nodded her head. "Thanks, Clair."_

_"My name is Claira, Brandon." Clair said. "And you name part of your child after me. Sonny and I are more alike than different." Clair took a step away from me. "I am a witch, after all." My mouth must have fallen open at the comment. "Now, you must go. Your fiancée is getting further down the mountain." _

_"Thanks." I muttered. I turned and started running out of the cave. _

_"Brandon!" Clair called once again. I slowed down and turned to look at her. She was smiling sadly. "My talent is both a gift and a curse. Do you know why?" I said nothing. "No matter how hard I try to change things, nothing ever changes." She laughed lightly. "If I warn you that you will die saving a friend…" She gave me a look. Deep down, I knew she was warning me about something. "You will try to prevent that from happening. Still, it will happen down the road. It may not be where I first saw it, but it will happen." Clair looked to a mirror at the other end of the cave. "I always see it happen before everyone else. The sad thing is that I see that it's going to happen, and I have the option to help prevent it. Always in the end, you will run into that same fate." Clair stared at me deeply. "You can't keep running away from fate. It will chase you and you will lose."_

_"Brandon!"_

_"Nobody ever wins. We all lose. Every time."_

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012(Early Morning – Tent)_

* * *

I looked down at the papers I clutched in my hand.

_The daughter of sun and moon will circle around the circles. She will change Solaria soon with her brightness that shines through. Annual changes will affect her, but know that two chances are too many._

_Prophecy foretold by Claira about Princess Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria of Solaria_

I put the old paper back into my pocket.

My Luna had a strange prophecy about her.

About her powers.

I didn't know anything about being a fairy, but I was sure that not getting a second chance with your powers wasn't right.

I sighed and looked at the next paper that held another prophecy.

_Daughter of sun with vengeance, just try to chase the sun. You may be first, but you will always be last. You may want and never get, so know that your selfishness will corrupt and kill._

_Prophecy foretold by Claira about Princess Sonny Jean Claira Glimmer Braid Solaria of Solaria_

I still didn't know what these prophecies meant. For sure the last one was bitterer than the first.

_Daughter of sun with vengeance? _What was that supposed to mean. I was sure that Stella didn't have any need for vengeance in her.

_Just try to chase the sun? _I had little to know clue what that was supposed to mean. Maybe something about directions.

_You may be first. _I figured that this was because Sonny was born first.

_But you will always be last? _Last in what? This line confused me the most.

_You may want and never get? _I couldn't even think on an explanation for this one. I knew that you couldn't always get what you wanted, but how had this had to do with Sonny?

_So know that your selfishness will corrupt and kill? _Kill what? Would Sonny feel like that I don't love her? Would she feel so strongly that I didn't love her above my own life that she would turn bitter?

I had no idea what this prophecy meant. At least Clair gave me insight on Luna's prophecy. Even if I went to find Clair to help me, I wouldn't know where to start. Was she even alive? Was she still in her cave?

What happened to Solaria? What happened to Clair?

* * *

_Earth Time: August 20, 2009 (Solaria)_

* * *

_Once again, I found myself climbing up a mountain in the Royal Peaks._

_"Brandon!" A voice called above me. I looked up from the stairs in front of me to come face to face with a smiling Clair. "It _is _you. I thought I saw you in my mirror, but I wasn't too sure."_

_"Oh." I said slowly. Once you were around Clair once, you knew you had to get used to strange things. "Yeah, I'm here. And I brought guests." I said. I lifted my arms the slightest bit, showing off the two sleeping daughters in my arms. Clair smiled._

_"This one is Sonny, right?" Clair asked. She pointed to the girl in my arms with already a head full of blonde hair._

_"Yeah, that's her." I said._

_"And this one is Luna?" Clair questioned. She stroked the brown hair that hung over my elbow. _

_"Yeah." I agreed. Clair cooed. _

_"They are sweet." Clair admitted. She looked at them for a moment before smiling brightly. "Here, I have something for you." She said. Clair turned on her heal and sprinted up the mountain. I followed behind her as quick as I could with my two daughters in my arms. _

_Once I reached the top, Clair was already digging around in her bucket. It was full of more things than last time I was there._

_I looked at the cave wall and saw the list that Stella and I saw the first time we came here._

Diamond Sonny-Luna Lights (U.B.)

Princess Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria of Solaria (one month, four days)

Princess Sonny Jean ClairaGlimmer Braid Solaria of Solaria (one month, five days)

Fiammante Cashmere Glow (six months, three days)

Woola Denim Velvets(age two)

Leather Weave Suns (died at age five)

Gold Wool Glow (died at age eight)

Platinum Cotton Glow (died at age eight)

Yarn Braid Cloth (died at age twelve)

Luce Shinning Lights (died at age fourteen)

Lace Fleece Soleil (died at age sixteen)

Lacy Nova Glitters (age seventeen)

Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria (age nineteen)

_"Alright, I have found another picture of them. I drew it during the night… and, err, morning that Sonny and Luna were born." Clair said. She stood up from the ground and walked over to me. She handed me a photo of a crown. The picture was again hand drawn so it was hard to tell the details. It looked like it was made out of bronze or gold. The metal was in thin wires that were woven into thin strips. Attached to the crown were purple gems. I recognized it from the picture of Luna that Clair had given Stella the first time we met her. _

_To say the crown was just beautiful would be an understatement._

_And to say that I recognized it would be a lie._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"It's the crown of Solaria." Clair said._

_"No. No, it's not." I replied quickly. "The Solarian Crown is made of silver and looks nothing like this." I argued. _

_"Something happens to that one." Clair said. "This is the new one; the remake." _

_"Oh." I managed. Clair pressed the photo into my hand slowly._

_"Take it. You might need it to make the remake or something." Clair said. I nodded as thanks. She took a step back and fiddled with her fingers. "Umm… Did you come here for a reason? Or…"_

_"No. Um. Yeah. I came here to ask you something." I said. Clair gestured to the floor to sit but I shook my head no. _

_"Alright. Ask away. I'll try to answer to the best of my ability." Clair said. I smiled._

_"You already know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" I questioned. Clair laughed lightly._

_"I don't see trivial things like questions." Clair answered. "And I can't see anything to do with me."_

_"Oh." I said. "Okay, well I want to ask you if you want to be Sonny's godmother." Clair smiled and looked down at the blonde child in my arms. _

_"Of course." She answered. I smiled and nodded my head._

_"Thanks." I said. "Luna's godmother is going to be Bloom. Stella is looking into getting her down and contacting her."_

_"Right." Clair said. "I heard about the atmosphere layer." Clair smiled sympathetically._

_It was true. Our atmosphere was getting hazy. Nothing could enter or exit Solaria. No ship could come in or leave because one layer in the atmosphere was getting too hot. It had something to do with the suns being up all at the same time. Not even radio waves, or cell phone waves, or any way of communication with anyone could go through. We couldn't even fly out. Stella couldn't use her Zoomix wings to get out of Solaria, and nobody else could teleport out of Solaria. _

_A theory was that the heat was creating electricity that was converting into magical energy. This created a force field that would stop anything and everything from passing by or through it._

_There was no way to contact anyone in the outside world. We were cut off from the Magic Dimension. The suns being off of their time was messing with everything. It had been this way since the day we visited Clair the first time._

_"Yeah. No way for me to get back to Eraklyon." I muttered. I still needed to bring my daughters to my home to show my parents and Sky. I haven't talked to the guys or any of the girls in over ten months._

_"Clair!" There was a scream up the mountain. I spun to face the entrance, but nobody was there. "Help me! You need to help my daughter! You cast this fate on her!"_

_"Who is…?" I muttered. Clair pointed her hand to the back of the cave and a bag flew towards her. She caught it and slung it over her shoulder._

_"It's Lacy Glitter's mother. I prophesised a sickness that would come on her and I the time has come. I need to go help her." Clair muttered. I looked at the list once again. _

Lacy Nova Glitters

_"Isn't that Nova?" I questioned. Clair nodded and summoned another bag of supplies. "What sickness does she have?"_

_"I have to go see." Clair said. She turned to me and smiled slightly. "Good luck. I'll see you… Umm… I'll see you later. You and Stella should go see Nova in four hours **(11)**."_

_"Why?" I asked. Clair avoided my eyes. _

_"Just do it." Clair said. "Remember your promise." _

_"What?" I asked. _

_Clair turned to smile at me and then she was gone._

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Early Morning – Tent)_

* * *

I smiled sadly and looked across the small tent where Young was flipping through three photos over and over.

"Hey." I whispered. Young looked up from the photos she held and smiled my way.

"Hi." Young replied. "I didn't know you were up." She said softly. She slid her photos into her grey runners slid a golden chain I didn't notice before under a green top of Musa's.

"I didn't really fall asleep." I said. Young nodded and turned to Stella. She was curled up under a grey blanket, her blonde hair tangled, and shaking. I sighed and turned to my daughters on my chest. It still hurt to look at Stella.

"Brandon, I know you might not realise this, but she's still there." Young broke my thoughts. I looked at the pink haired fairy with question.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"I don't really know what you think happened to her, but I was with her the whole time. Other than when she was with Fog, but… Umm… What do you think is going on with her?" Young asked.

"I… I- I don't know." I muttered.

"She would be okay if something hadn't happened." She said slowly. "She hit her head a bunch of times; once when the first explosion went off when she was with Fog, the second time she hit her head on the gate when the first explosion went off on the hill, the third time on the gate when the second explosion when off on the hill, and the last time when we transported to the shelter." Young said slowly. "We all are not the best up here." She pointed to her head and shrugged. "I mean, look what we went through! Stella is a little different though. Because she hit her head many times… Well… This made her mind vulnerable for a spell."

My mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked.

"I just put all of the symptoms together last night." Young admitted. "Her eyes are glazed over with flecks of bright green in them, she's always shaking, the screaming, the always gripping her hair, no recondition of anyone or anything, the fear on her face, the blank looks, the mumbling, and also because her roots are turning dark brown and dark red." Young said. I looked at Stella with my eyebrows raised.

She did have different eyes, and she was either muttering to herself or screaming, she didn't remember or she didn't show that she did remember anything, she always had a look of fear or nothing on her face, and she was always shaking. I didn't notice that her hair was changing though.

"What?" I asked again. I sat up and clutched my daughters to me chest tightly; both of them not stirring. "Are you saying that she's just like this because of a spell?"

"Well…" I raised my eyebrow at her sceptical tone. "Partially..." She must have seen my desperate expression because she sighed soon after she said that. "Yeah." Young agreed. "I think there is a barrier blocking her thoughts and only letting in the thoughts the controller wants her to know. It's almost like a mind control I guess." Young explained. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"This is just a spell?" I confirmed.

"I still need to do tests, of course." Young said. "But… Yeah, precisely." She looked at Stella again. "I just felt like you needed to know before the others, she is your fiancée." Young's hand made its way to grasp the chain around her neck. "I would want to be the first to know that my husband is still my husband if that happened to him."

Husband.

I almost envied her for her marriage. I would give anything to have my Stella back and get married to her for real. I wanted the dream wedding that we planned for. I wasn't satisfied with just getting married in a few seconds…

* * *

_Earth Time: May 12, 2011_

* * *

_Sky had a thick duvet pulled up to his shoulders, a pillow under his head, and tears streaming down his face, even in his sleep. To make it worse, he refused to sleep in a bed and was curled up on Stella's favourite chair at the end of her bed._

_Bloom had died a few days ago. _

_I lost track of time and I didn't know the date. I didn't know the time. What day did Bloom die? How long ago?_

_Two days?_

_Three days?_

_I didn't know._

_I didn't want to leave Sky alone and Stella needed me on Solaria. So, us three slept in Stella and mine's room._

_Stella sat on the chair overlooking the forest on the balcony. She hadn't said much after Bloom died. Her correlation, the twins early birthday ball and our wedding had been scrapped due to recent events._

_I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands._

_After all these years, none of us died. When we were on Earth, we thought Nabu died but it turned out it was a coma. Now, two of us died in the span of thirty-six hours. Along with their daughters._

_I was still in shock._

_The leader of the Winx died… Bloom had died. I didn't know what to think. Stella was scared that there would be no more Winx Club. She thought that Bloom started it and now that she was gone, it would end._

_I hoped that wasn't true. The Winx had brought me and my friends together along with my wife and her friends._

_Legend, Sky and Bloom's son, was beautiful. He had blonde hair with bits of red thrown in. Slowly, the red was spreading like fire. When he was born, he had a headful of blonde hair, but now he almost had a headful of red hair. His eyes were teal and were sparkling with life._

_The children were being taken care of by our castle nanny. She also had Luna and Sonny, so that left Stella, Sky, and I with no worry over our kids._

_"Brandon." I was jolted out of my thoughts by Stella's soft voice. I looked at her standing in front of me. Her eyes were big and red, and her hair was glued to her face from dried and wet tears. "We need to get married." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Right now."_

_"Right now?" I asked. I looked behind her, at Sky. He was still sleeping. "Stella, Bloom ju-"_

_"Stop!" Stella hissed. A fresh wave of tears spilled out of her eyes. "I know what just happened to Bloom. That made me realise how fragile life is. I don't want something happening to you or I and us not being married. Even if we are married for a little while before something happens, it will be better than nothing. I want to know we were as much as we could have been if something happens." Stella took a few more deep breaths. I stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her shaking shoulders. "Please."_

_"I love you." I whispered. I looked at Sky, who was still fast asleep. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Stella's shoulder. "Let's get married."_

**_XxX_**

_Stella kneeled beside me in front of an open bonfire. The fire danced around the hearth and heated up my face. No smoke escaped from the flame, but instead only light and heat. _

_The flame wasn't fire at all, actually. The flame was magma from Solaria's brightest and second sun, _Burst_. Every current wedding held on Solaria was host to magma from _Burst_. On Solaria, the suns that we orbited held magic. _Burst_ was an unusual sun because a few months back the _Spring of Light_ and _Burst_ collided. This put an end to the magical barrier surrounding Solaria and preventing communication because Burst was pushed back into orbit and forced the other suns and moons into orbit. _

_Magma covered in Glamour and dust from the _Spring of Light_ landed all over Solaria. Since then, people of Solaria have been using the magma with the trace of _Spring of Light_, as we now called it Harala, to use during weddings. Legend said that it the Harala would bond two souls fully when they married._

_Stella clutched my hand a little tighter as fairy dust from Amore fell into our hair and spilled down our shoulders. _

_She had grabbed the first gown that she had seen in her closet. It was a red flowing dress covered in sparkles, with strings and beads hanging from the shoulders and her tight belt around her waist. One of her shoulder's was bare and her other shoulder covered with the cloth._

_It was similar to the gown she wore to her Princess Ball, but she got her tailor to remake it after the 'monster' incident. _

_The man behind the Harala stepped in front of the flame and came face to face with the five people in the room; Stella, me, Amore, Queen Luna, and King Radius._

_"Do you, King Radius Lux Demetri Solar Fred Platinum Solaria of Solaria **(12)**, approve of your daughter, princess, and Future Queen, of Solaria, Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria's, and Guardian of Solaria and Eraklyon, Protector Brandon Archibald George Edwards' **(13)**, marriage?"_

_"I do." King Radius said._

_"And do you, King Radius__ Martyn John James Fred Platinum Solaria of Solaria, agree to have Protector Brandon Oliver George Edwards as the Future King of Solaria when the time comes?"_

_"I do." He said again. His hands heavily rested on my shoulders for a brief second before he removed them and took a step backwards. _

_"Do you, Queen Luna Bright Stara Solaria of Solaria **(14)**, approve of your daughter, princess, and future Queen of Solaria, Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria's, and Guardian of Solaria and Eraklyon, Protector Brandon Oliver George Edwards', marriage?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Queen Luna Bright Stara Solaria of Solaria, agree to have Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria as the Future Queen when the time is right?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria, take Protector Brandon Oliver George Edwards as your husband and king?"_

_"I do." Stella said softly. She squeezed my hand on top of the table softly. _

_"And do you, Protector Brandon Oliver George Edwards, take Princess Stella Diamond Lacy Satin Dazzle Solaria of Solaria as your wife and queen?"_

_"I do." I whispered. Stella looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was braided to her side and over her shoulder and she wore just enough makeup to cover her puffy eyes and tear marks._

_"From the power the Harala gives me I give the blessing from The Great Dragon." The man announced. "I pronounce you Protector and Guardian, Prince and Princess, King and Queen, and, most importantly, husband and wife." The Harala's flames turned even higher and the fairy dust turned warm against my skin. "Princess, you may now kiss your beloved."_

_And that's how our two second marriage went._

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Early Morning – Tent)_

* * *

I was jolted out of my memory shivering.

It still got me that we never had a _true_ wedding. We never got the kingdom there, or our friends, or our family.

My parents never even got to meet Stella or my daughters.

"Brandon?" Young asked quietly. I looked over to the pink haired fairy sitting in the corner. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I muttered. I saw Stella stir and make a sound of distress. My thoughts instantly snapped back into thinking about Stella. "Can we heal her?" I asked.

"I still have to run it over with the other healers, but I think so. If we could heal Darcy's spell on the Winx, then I'm sure we can find a way to break the spell of an unknown witch over Stella." Young said slowly. I fell back into a pillow and closed my eyes. "I'll run it by them later today at Alfea."

"Right, that's today." I muttered. I smiled widely and took a deep breath. I looked at Young with a smile. "You just made my whole life."

"Hey, just don't get your hopes up too high. I don't know if this will work." Young replied. "Who knows, maybe if we do heal her, she might not ever be ok. She could suffer brain damage from all of the hits, she could have a mental illness from what she went through. We all could have a mental illness-"

"Promise me that we will heal her." I muttered, cutting her off from the speech she was leading into.

"Are you hearing what I'm saying?" Young questioned with a short laugh. "I don't know if I will be able to heal her."

"She is my whole life." I insisted. "I need to know that you will try your hardest to make her Stella again."

"I'll try my hardest." Young replied. She got up from the ground and opened up the tent. A wave of cold hit me like a ton of bricks. Sonny and Luna both stirred in my arms and slowly opened their eyes.

"Aunt Lex…" Luna mumbled sleepily. She yawned and Sonny held her arms up for Young to pick her up.

"Good morning, Luna and Sonny!" Young said. She quickly walked over to me and kneeled beside my legs and smiled at me daughters. "Do you two want to go outside?"

"Can we help make breakfast?" Luna asked. They were both waking up sluggishly.

"Sure." Young said. She picked Luna up in one arm and Sonny up in the other. She looked down at me and smiled. "We'll be out helping Flora."

"Be careful." I muttered. Young nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Bye, daddy!" Sonny said. Both Sonny and Luna waved as they were taken out of the tent. Young stepped out of the tent and zipped up the door once she was outside.

My head fell back into the ground as I looked at the ceiling of the tent.

I could hear Stella move around quickly in the wool blanket and the sleeping bag. She let out more distressed sounds and a few sobs.

I could feel my heart breaking.

I didn't know why they called it heartbreak. It felt like my whole body was broken too **(15)**.

I got up from the ground and scampered over to where Stella lay. I scoped her up in my arms and pulled her to my chest. I fell to the ground and leaned against the tent pole. Stella's eyes snapped open, but they were unseeing.

"Bloom…" Stella whispered. She stretched her hand out slowly in front of her and swung back around with only air. Another distressed sound.

I clutched her tighter to my chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Present)_

* * *

"It's okay, Stell." I whispered. "We'll all be okay." She made another sound. "You'll be fixed up again. I promise you." Images flashed across my eyes. "I promise that you won't have to live every day of your life on Magix Hospital's field. I'll heal you." Stella's quick breaths became slower. "If it's the last thing I do."

_"Promise to protect Stella. Promise to protect her with all of your power. Please." The red haired witch pleaded. _

_"I promise." I said. Clair wasn't satisfied. _

_"Mean it." She demanded. "She is like my sister. She may not see me as a sister, but I see her as my sister. Her parents were my parents. I don't want her to get hurt in any way. Protect her even if it is impossible for you to do so… Pull on your life force to promise. Promise on your life. Only then will I be happy."_

_"I swear on everything that I will protect her." I told the girl in front of me. "I promise that I will protect her with my life." _

I still would follow the promise I made.

Somehow, I thought that Clair was right.

She was always right.

I would die saving a friend.

So, as I stood in front of my best friend with my sword raised to fight an impossible battle, I knew for sure that Clair was right.

I would die saving a friend.

I would pour all of my life into finding a way to save Stella.

It would all be the last thing I would do.

The final moments of my life flashed before my eyes; finding out Stella was pregnant, meeting Clair, reading prophecies about Stella and my children, getting married to Stella, and my final night with my daughters, my wife, and a healer.

My life had changed dramatically when I met Stella.

We went through her first year together, we went through her repeated of her first year, we got through my fake name and title, we fought The Trix four times, we fought Lord Darkar, we got though my fiancé problem, we got through her monster faze, we fought Baltor, we went to Earth together, we fought The Black Circle, we fought her father for our marriage, we went through jealousy fazes, we fought many battle together, we had two daughters, we got engaged and married, and we loved each other and went through so much more together.

My life still kept changing because of her.

I could have honestly said that I was sure that this wasn't the life I planned for with Stella. But as long as she was okay, I was okay.

_"Always, in the end, you will run into that same fate. You can't keep running away from fate. It will chase you and you will lose. Nobody ever wins. We all lose. Every time."_

I knew that I was doing the right thing.

I didn't run.

Clair had already told me my future. I lived my life with Stella.

I just hoped that my death wasn't just another casualty in this never ending battle. I hoped that I would be remembered as a Specialist and a fighter.

I hoped I would have a face and a story, not just another name on a never ending list.

_"If I warn you that you will die saving a friend…"_

If by me dying meant that Stella would get pulled out from where she was living then, then I would do that.

_"If I warn you that you will die saving a friend…"_

Sky screamed and a black power ball came flying at us. I pushed Sky as hard as I could and then I felt pain.

I fell to the ground, burning from the white hot needles poking along my body.

_I love you, Stella._

I faintly heard sizzles and more screams.

_"If I warn you that you will die saving a friend…"_

_I love you, Stella._

_I love you, Luna._

_I love you, Sonny._

_I love y-_

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Word Count: **12, 427 words

**Posted: **May 7, 2013

**1 – **Some people think that Stella is crazy, but she's not. Her mind is just stuck on the battle and she can't see what is going on around her at the moment. More will be explained later in the story.

**2 – **In my head canon, royalty in the Magical Dimension don't give up their last names. Their spouse does. So, it would be Stella Solaria even after marriage and Brandon would be Brandon Solaria after marriage, not Brandon Edwards.

**3 –** Lani means sky and Sol means ground. Brandon means hill, so his parents got his name by putting their name meanings together.

**4 – **In my head canon, Solaria is the most influential planet in the Magic Dimension. This includes fashion and style.

**5 – **I know the sun/moon thing is confusing here is a break down:

_Noon: Flames (1st sun) in middle of sky_

_1pm: Burst (2nd sun) rises_

_3pm: Rising (3rd sun) rises_

_5pm: Flames (1st sun) sets, Shadow (4th sun) rises_

_6pm: Burst (2nd sun)_

_8pm: Rising (3rd sun) sets, Glow (1st moon) rises_

_10pm: Shadow (4th sun) sets_

_Midnight: Midnight (2nd moon) rises_

_3am: Glow (1st moon) sets, Dawn (3rd moon) rises_

_5am: Midnight (2nd moond) sets_

_6am: Dawn (3rd moon) sets, Flames (1st sun) rises_

It's not important for this story.

**6 – **They never make it to Solaria. Explanation later on in chapter.

**7 – **A pun on Royal Depths from Season 5.

**8 – **Clair means clear and bright. Meanings of names are important in my story, so this is important.

**9 – **True story. How else could the Specialists/Heroes go through Alefa's barrier?

**10 – **Nova is a minor fairy that goes to Alfea and is from Solaria. She appears in Season 3 and is the one to fill Stella in on gossip from Solaria.

**11 – **There will be a one-shot for those wondering… Sometime!

**12:** King Radius Lux Demetri Solar Fred Platinum Solaria of Solaria - This is how I got the name. King Radius (from the show), Lux (light in Latin), Demetri (a play on diameter... diameter is a play on radius from Radius' first name), Solar (a play on Solaria), Fred (character from Harry Potter), Platinum (following the luxury theme I set for Solarian royalty).

**13:** Protector Brandon Archibald George Edwards - How I got the name: Brandon (show), Archibald (means brave), George (another character from Harry Potter).

**14: **Queen Luna Bright Stara Solaria of Solaria - Name? Luna (from show), Bright (think of light), Stara (stars).

**15:** The quote "I didn't know why they called it heartbreak. It felt like my whole body was broken too." is taken from the quote "I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too." I'm not too sure where this quote was originally from, but it is beautiful. It's not mine (just letting you all know). If you find out who's quote this is, PM or review me!

**Here are the prophecies made by Clair.**

**Luna's: **_The daughter of sun and moon will circle around the circles. She will change Solaria soon with her brightness that shines through. Annual changes will affect her, but know that two chances are too many._

**Sonny's**_: Daughter of sun with vengeance, just try to chase the sun. You may be first, but you will always be last. You may want and never get, so know that your selfishness will corrupt and kill._

**Alright, so there is a lot of information in this chapter. I mean, **_a lot_**. And there is a new character and few mentions of characters. Here is a list of things, just so we are all on the same page.**

**Claira: **Alright, she is Stella's thirteenth cousin on her father's side of the family. Her real name is Claria (not spelt Clara because of tradition on Solaria), but she is called Clair (not Claire – again Solarian tradition). She is six years older than Stella. Clair is the only living relative of Stella (other than Stella's parents). Clair's mother (Stella's twelfth cousin, Radius' eleventh cousin) died giving birth to her and Clair's father died from a poisoned drink at Radius' birthday ball. She was given to Stella's parents, they raised her, and then she left when Stella's mom was pregnant with Stella. Clair moved to the cave. She has glowing (literally) green eyes, a few shades darker of a skin tone than Stella, and short, curly red hair. She can see the future, she gives prophecies, tells some events, tells names, tells genders, and tells powers. Even if Clair tells a person the rest of their life, the person can't change what happens if they try. Whatever future Clair tells is set in stone.

**Sonny: **Her full name is Princess Sonny Jean Claira Glimmer Braid Solaria of Solaria. She has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Clair predicted that she will grow up and become a witch and would like to be called Claira, not Sonny. She has powers over the magma in the sun (like liquid fire)

**Luna: **Her full name is Princess Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria of Solaria. She has wavy brown hair and had light blue eyes. Clair predicted that she will be a fairy and will have powers over the moon and lunar cycles. Clair also predicted that Luna will die a very painful death because of her powers.

**Nova: **Her full name is Lacy Nova Glitters, but likes to be called Nova. Clair predicted that she will become very sick. When Stella was 18, Nova does become sick and dies. She's not important.

**Yes, I made up Brandon's parents' names, Clair, Stella's name, and Brandon's last name.**

**Alright, so what did y'all think of that chapter? Quite long, yeah?**

**So, the last chapter was more of a filler chapter than this one. This one shows more on Stella and her condition… Mainly, these past two chapters (The Last Earth Fairy/Alright) were mainly written for the last bits and more insight into my head canon!**

**I know this chapter is more confusing than the void from _Big Surprise_, but I left it like this for a reason. More details below.**

*****So, this is how the chapter went. **This whole chapter was flashbacks (except from the last part… aka; from Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Present) and below). In the face of danger, Brandon had flashbacks of the most memorable moments of his life; spending time with Sonny, Luna, Stella and Alexis Young, and finding out that Stella could be healed; Brandon finding out Stella was pregnant; visiting Clair (x2); and Brandon and Stella's wedding. This chapter takes place officially at the very last bit of the chapter, where he is talking about swords and Sky (Earth Time: January 25, 2012 (Present) and below) and he is having a flashback from then. Any questions about this, just ask me in a review or PM. Hope that helped… If it didn't help, then the next chapter should clear things up. If you honestly don't get it at all, PM me for a description of the chapter and forget the confusing-ness of this chapter.

**Thanks for sticking through that! **

**The next chapter is still being written, so please don't expect it soon. I am busy every day from now until a few months (I'm thinking August is when I'll be able to write). So sorry. I will try my hardest though!**

**Remember to review! I want to hear your comments and thoughts about this chapter. **

**Sorry for any bad grammar! I tried editing it so many times (I went through it quite a few times), but it is such a long chapter that I might have missed a few things. Please excuse that! I am getting better (even from the beginning of Fire of Hope), so I'm happy about that. I have improved majorly from Big Surprise. I thought I'd mention that quickly!**

**Have a nice day! Remember to review! Keep reading and writing!**

**- Paw**


End file.
